The Destiny Series
by Richess
Summary: A person from Spike's past comes to Sunnydale to fulfill an ancient prophecy. Will be a B/S fic eventually. *WIP*
1. Barely Breathing

Destiny Series 

Barely Breathing pt. 1 of 10

By: Richess a.k.a. A.N.H. Richards

Feedback: I love it. Please send it. richess78@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: All Characters belong to J. Whedon, Mutant Enemy Productions, the W.B. and/or Fox Production and etc, except, Rainne, Raul, N'Sheena, Katherine and Mickey were created by me 

Song Barely Breathing, By Duncan Sheik 1996 Atlantic Records

Summary: Riley breaks up with Buffy at the Bronze and Spike witnesses the whole thing. But something the Riley did in the recent past will come back to haunt him. Also someone from Spike past is in town. Set After Listening to Fear (S.5) Spike/Buffy and Buffy/Riley 

Author's Notes: All actions have consequences

________________________________________

"You just missed a real nice time.'" Riley said mocking Spike's British accent, while taking another gulp of the beer in front of him. "Why is he always there?"

"Who?" Willie asked then quickly added, "Not that its any of my business, but you and the Slayer, that's ok . . . right?"

"Right." Riley replied sarcastically swigging down the whole bottle of beer in one gulp. Willie quickly handed him another.

"That's your fifth Riley, don't you think . . ." Willie started. But the look that Riley gave him stopped Willie mid-sentence. So Willie let him wallow in his self pity for another night. 

Everything was pretty regular until she walked in.

* * *

"Willow, thanks for coming over, you too Tara." Buffy said answering her door. They had all left the hospital about two hours after the doctors said that her mom's surgery went extremely well. Dawn was exhausted, but Buffy wanted to go patrolling and vent off some energy, and she couldn't let The Key' stay by herself.

"No problem Buffy. I'll go check on Dawn." Tara replied, headed up the stairs.

"Buffy are you sure that you want to go patrolling tonight?" Willow asked cautiously.

Buffy looked drained, emotionally and physically.

"I'm fine, Will. I've been trying to call Riley, but he isn't home. Did he say if he going patrolling tonight?" 

Willow quickly averted her eyes to her shoes.

"What is it Will?"

"Riley, I think has been feeling kind of, you know, out of the loop. You guys at one point were inseparable and then your mom got sick and he's probably feeling kind of neglected." Willow explained then added, "I am not sure, . . . but that's what I am guessing."

**I've been put through the ringer these last couple of weeks. I can't deal with this stuff**

"Thanks for the input. I'll see if Riley is patrolling tonight." Buffy said putting on her green leather jacket, "Bye Will, I should be back around one."

Willow gave Buffy a quick hug and watched her walk out the door.

* * *

Buffy walked to the Collins Cemetery where three vampires just emerged from the ground. Buffy drop kicked the first vampire with ease who fell back onto his own headstone. Buffy staked him quickly the other two vampires looked at the pile of dust under the Buffy's feet and took off running in opposite direction. 

**Which one do I follow?**

That question was quickly answered when Spike caught one of the vampires in the throat with his forearm. It sent the vamp to the ground hard. Buffy quickly chased the other vampire going north. And caught her with ease. This female vampire went down hard from Buffy's tackle. They both quickly regained there composure. But the vamp now held a boxing stance.

**What the . . . **

Buffy felt an right jab hit her fast, then a left, a right and then rib shot. She hit Buffy in the bread basket which caused Buffy fold on the ground. More from shock then actual pain. Buffy got up quickly.

"That's it . . ." Buffy hits the vamp with a roundhouse kick.

"No more, hitting . . ." Buffy levels the vamp with a upper cut of her own.

"ME." Buffy stakes the vampire. Then turns to Spike who is smiling. 

*God she looks amazing. Beginning to look like my old slayer again*

"Got the boxing chick, uhh." Spike said laughing. His eyes danced when the moonlight light them.

**He is so annoyingly cute**

"Thanks for the help Spike." Buffy said gritting her teeth.

*You're welcome cutie*

"There ain't goin' be too much action tonight. Checked the obit's in today's paper. They were the only three buried today." Spike added. 

"It's only 11:30. I don't want to go home yet." Buffy whispered to herself.

"So let's go to the Bronze." Spike suggested uncertainly. *Why the hell did I say that? She is just going to laugh in my face and say you think that I would seen anywhere with you gain, after that last episode at the Bronze.' I am really stupid.*

"Sure Spike. The crazy pain loving couple back at the Bronze. The freak show continues." Buffy said smiling at Spike.

"Yeah, . . . people must have thought we were crazy." Spike said as he followed Buffy.

Buffy and Spike walked to the Bronze in silence. Not even knowing that they were being watched by someone.

* * *

When they walked inside the Bronze, they moved to table near the back of the club, that way they wouldn't be seen by anyone who came through the door, whether is be human or demon. But it didn't work out that way.

"Hi Buffy!!" 

Spike and Buffy turned to see N'Sheena. She had been in Professor Walsh's class with Buffy last year and was in Buffy's Behavioural Psychology class this semester. 

"Hi N'Sheena." Buffy smiled and gave the girl a quick hug. Buffy had felt so guilty for stealing her sandwich last year during class, because of the whole beer thing, that when the effects wore off she bought N'Sheena lunch and they became friends. 

N'Sheena looked at Spike up and down and then smiled at Buffy, "You sure know how to pick cute ones B."

"Uhh, . . . this is Spike. Spike this is N'Sheena" **Cute ones? This cute one has tried to kill me like a dozen times.**

Spike smiling mischievously extended his arm to N'Sheena, who shook it. *This one is kind of cute herself. If I had this chip out of my head, I would have sired her*

"Well, B, my date is probably wondering where I ran off to. So I will leave you and Spike here to start your date. Bye Buffy, Spike." N'Sheena turned and disappear into the crowd.

"We're not . . ." Buffy started but realized that her words were falling on deaf ears as N'Sheena left.

"You want something to drink?" offered Spike, as he took off his duster and placed it on the chair in front of him. Buffy looked at Spike as if he were speaking chinese.

"Uhh, sure. Just a coke." Buffy replied. **Spike offering to buy me a drink. Spike helping me tonight. Spike comforting me a couple of weeks ago on my back porch. We ARE on a Hell Mouth. But what about that dancing' reference and his attempt to kiss me. Ohh my God he does like me.** Buffy's eyes went wide as the realization hit her.

Spike turned and walked through the crowd to the bar. 

* * *

"He still looks good." She said as they walked through the door of the Bronze.

"Will Spike be happy to see you again? You know after Prague and everything." He said.

"We've talked since Prague. We've made amends."

"I didn't know that you two talked that much."

"He calls me when he needs. Like Brazil . . . that was something." She said rolling her eyes.

"Rainne, what are going to say to him. How are you going to . . . make him understand?"

"I have no clue, Raul. But it will happen with or without his consent. I just hope that he will be able to forgive me in the end." They both turned and walked out of the Bronze.

* * *

"Hey Mickey."

"What's up Spike. You and that blond back again. You two must really be into the whips and chains. After that last time you two were here . . ." Mickey's voice trailed off, because of Spike glare.

*Whips, chains. I wish. I really do*

"Just get me a coke and a beer, something Canadian." Spike requested, Mickey obliged, and Spike handed him a ten, "Keep the change."

Spike weaved in and out of the crowd toward their table. He saw Riley entering the club as two others left. Spike handed Buffy her drink and set down his beer.

"I'll be back in a minute, Buffy." he whispered in her ear. *Captain Cardboard would probably have made some comment, on the sweater sniffing or something else. Ain't going to be around for that humiliation.*

His lips that close to Buffy's ear made her shiver. **I hope that he didn't notice that** She turned around to see where Spike had gone, but he simply disappeared. Buffy went back to her coke and looked up to see Riley standing in front of her. Riley looked at the beer then back to Buffy.

"I've been looking for you. I called you after I went home. You didn't answer." Buffy started and reached for his hand. But he kept them close to his sides.

"Who's is this??" Riley gritted through his teeth pointing at the beer. He was wearing a dark blue turtleneck sweater with black jeans. The dark circles underneath his eyes told the tale of sleepiness nights.

"It's Spike's, that's besides the point. Where have you been?" 

"I've always been here. That is the point! You just never bothered to acknowledge that." He replied quietly still standing.

**Willow was right. He was angry. I've had never seen him like this before**

"I'm sorry, but with the whole mom thing, I've been . . ."

"You've been, what? Confiding in Spike, keeping secrets from me. Buffy these lasts couple of weeks. I have put myself, my feelings, my pride on the line for you. And you what? You ignore me, you turn from me, you don't even care." Riley choked out as he looked at his love. The only girl that he ever really loved.

Buffy's heart raced. **I had no idea that he felt this way. That he was jealous of Spike. That he felt unwanted** Buffy swallowed hard and started, "Riley I'm sorry. I . . "

"You told me once that you weren't transferry. I highly doubt that. Angel. Dracula. Now Spike. You seem very transferry to me. What's wrong with breathing guys, a little to alive for you. A pulse too much for you to handle Buffy??"

Riley words cut her like a knife. Tears filled her eyes. Tears of anger, hurt, sadness and on some level truth. The music and chatter seemed far away. 

It was only them. Only his words. Only her tears. **He wants out. He wants to leave. I want to scream at him, and tell him that I wasn't afraid of a normal relationship. That I wasn't interested in Spike. That I wasn't trying to push him away. But it would all be lies** 

She tried to talk. "Riley I . . ."

A song blared through the speakers. For some reason the music filtered into her stirring mind. As their eye locked.

_I know what you're doing, I see it all to clear_

_I only taste the saline when I kiss away your tears_

_You really had me going, wishing on a star_

_But the black holes that surround you are heavier by far_

_I believed in your confusion, you were so completely torn_

_Well it must have been that yesterday was the day that I was born_

_There's not much to examine, there's nothing left to hide_

_You really can't be serious if you have to ask me why_

_I say goodbye..._

_'Cause I am barely breathing_

_And I can't find the air_

_I don't know who I'm kidding_

_Imagining you care_

_And I could stand here waiting_

_A fool for another day_

_But I don't suppose it's worth the price, worth the price_

_The price that I would pay_

Tears spilled down Buffy's face.

"Buffy don't. . ." Riley whispered out, trying not to be affected by her reaction. But he hated to see her in pain. Especially since he was the one causing it. ****What about the pain she's caused me****

_Everyone keeps asking, what's it all about?_

_I used to be so certain and I can't figure out_

_What is this attraction? I only feel the pain_

_There's nothing left to reason and only you to blame_

_Will it ever change?_

_'Cause I am barely breathing_

_And I can't find the air_

_I don't know who I'm kidding_

_Imagining you care_

_And I could stand here waiting_

_A fool for another day_

_But I don't suppose it's worth the price, worth the price_

_The price that I would pay_

Riley steps toward Buffy and kisses on her the cheek, "I'm sorry Buffy I need to start breathing again. I'm leaving in the morning. I'm going back to the army. I'll probably never stop loving you, but a soldier must know when to retreat. Goodbye Buffy." 

He turns to leave and sees Spike, Riley looks back at Buffy. Then brushes past Spike almost knocking him over.

Spike sits down at the table. *She looks like she is in shock. He must have dumped her. That bloody daft fool*

**How could Riley do this to me**

Buffy looks down Spike is clasping her hand. And the tears start to flow as Buffy listens to the rest of the song.

_I've come to find_

_I may never know_

_Your changing mind_

_Is it friend or foe?_

_I rise above_

_Or sink below_

_With every time_

_You come and go_

_Please don't come and go_

_'Cause I am barely breathing_

_And I can't find the air_

_I don't know who I'm kidding_

_Imagining you care_

_And I could stand here waiting_

_A fool for another day_

_But I don't suppose it's worth the price, worth the price_

_The price that I would pay_

_But I'm thinking it over anyway..._

_But I'm thinking it over anyway..._

_I know what you're doing, I see it all to clear_

Buffy gets up to leave. **Riley is probably long gone. But I am not going to chase him. Why am I not going to chase him**

Spike grabs his duster and walks along side Buffy in silence.

* * *

"What did you do to her?" Willow asks accusingly. After Buffy ran up the stair and slams a door.

"Me?? It's your Agent Finn. He dumped her tonight at the Bronze. The sodding idiot. She hasn't said a word since we left." Spike informed Tara and Willow.

"Men!" Willow exclaimed. "Maybe I should stay with her . . .'

"No go on. I'll stay take care of the brat and the slayer. Comeback in the morning." Spike told them.

Willow and Tara looked at each other but didn't protest. 

"If they need anything call us right away. Will be back at eight." Willow informed him as she and Tara were walking out the Summer's front door.

"Are you sure we should leave Spike there?" Tara asked on the way to her car.

"I think it'll be fine. He's chipped, plus I think he's kinda got a thing for Buffy. She told me that he was stealing pictures of her a couple of nights ago from her basement. Weird huh." Willow closed the passenger side door and they left.

* * *

  


Spike crept up stairs and cracked open Dawn's door. She was fast asleep. He looked in Buffy's room she wasn't their. But he heard the faucets on the bathroom. Her crying was only muffled by the running water in the shower. Spike cautiously knocked on the door. When he got no answer it worried him.

"Come on slayer get out of the shower and answer the door."

"Leave me alone." She sobbed from the other side of the door.

"Buffy open the door." 

Silence

"Buffy . . ." Spike said slowly cracking the door and peeking inside.

Buffy was sitting on the on the floor wrapped in a towel, her wet hair clinging to her face. The bathroom was steamed up. 

Spike grabbed a towel and turned off the water. 

She finally looked up at him, her eyes red and puffy. 

*Could she really have loved Riley* Spike's heart sunk at the possibility. He helped her up and walked with her to her room. Spike sat down next to Buffy on her bed and started to dry her hair.

"What are you doing to my sister?" Dawn asked startled by the vampire, first of all being in her sisters room and secondly for gentle drying Buffy's hair. She'd been watching Spike take Buffy out of the bathroom.

"Nothing, br . . . Dawn." Spike replied, continuing to dry Buffy's hair. *At least she's finally stopped crying. Maybe, I should call the Witch back?*

"Buffy? What's wrong?" Dawn looked worried. She glanced at Buffy then at Spike. 

"Nothing." Buffy whispered. 

Tears gathered in Dawn's eyes, "Is . . . is it mom? Is she d . . ." Dawn couldn't finish the sentence.

"No." Spike said quickly. He left Buffy's side and hugged Dawn who hugged him back with confusion written all over her face.

"Your mom is fine." He said walking Dawn back to her room.

"Where's Riley. Why are you here??" 

"Riley and Buffy broke up tonight." Spike told her.

"Why? First Angel, then Scott, their was Parker, and now Riley."

"Just go and sleep Dawn. I'll try to talk to Buffy. Oh yeah and tomorrow the curtains please." Dawn nodded her head, knowing what Spike had meant, as he closed her bedroom door. He went back to Buffy's bedroom to find her lying down on her bed. He stood in the door way.

"What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing is wrong with you pet." 

"Then why didn't I see that he was slipping away from me. Something must be wrong with me."

"He was insecure. He didn't even give you a chance. . . to explain I saw the whole thing."

"But . . ."

"But nothing you're going through a family crisis. The most important person in your life is sick and if he doesn't get that then he should leave. He is selfish and ann . . ."

Buffy started to cry again. *Me and my big mouth*

Buffy looked at Spike with her hazel eyes as he walked toward her and sat down next to her. "Riley didn't think I loved him did he?"

"Did you love him?"

"I don't know. . . . I'm tired." 

"Okay. I'll be down stairs if you need me." Spike said leaving her room. 

* * *

"She looked so sad. Was I wrong? Did she really love? Oh my god I didn't even let her explain. I fell for it I let Spike win. No you didn't you knew a long time ago that she didn't love. Well maybe she didn't love me like she loved Angel, but she loved me nonetheless. Her face said it all. I'm going back to the Bronze maybe she's still there." Riley thought out loud

He turned to go back to the Bronze. Until a scream rang through the night.

"HELP ME."

Riley ran quickly toward the direction of the scream to see a vampire about to sink his teeth in to a young woman in and alley just off of Main St. Riley jumped him from behind and tackled the vamp to the ground. The vampire kicked him off and muttered, "Not worth the hassle." and took off down the street. Riley didn't give chase because he had no weapons.

"Are you all right Miss?"

"I was just walking and then he came up from behind me and . . ." Her voice trailed off, she began to cry, "Thank you."

Her big green eyes looked up at him, she was a cute girl with short black hair and square shaped face, her lips were thin, but pretty nonetheless. She was taller than Buffy maybe 5'8. She pulled Riley in a tight hug, his chin rested right in top of her head, they stayed there embraced for a couple of seconds two strangers in a dark ally.

"My name is Katherine." She said as she pulled away from their embrace

"I'm Riley. So do you usually walk through dark alleys late at night."

"No. But me and my boyfriend broke up to night. We have been going out since high school and I thought that we would get married, have kids and you know the whole happily ever after thing. But he's interested in someone else now. I'm yesterday's news." Katherine choked back a sob, as they began to walk toward Main St.

The others watched from the rooftop as the performance went on.

"Today must have been break up night. My girlfriend and I broke up tonight too." Riley explained.

"We must be kindred then to meet like this." She smiled. Grabbing on to his hand. 

A van screeched to a halt in front of them and about six vampires surrounded them and forced them into a van. Riley struggled but it was no use. 

****Her hand her hand is so cold. Too cold**** The realization hit him like a wall of fire as he turned to his side to see her quickly put on her game face.

"You really shouldn't have killed my sister . . . Sandy." Katherine backhanded him and then grabbed his hair and yanked his head back, "But your going to pay I promise you."

Her human mask slipped on again. She smiled at him, then hit him until he was unconscious.

To be continued


	2. Music

Destiny Series 

Music pt. 2 of 10

By: Richess a.k.a. A.N.H. Richards

Feedback: I love it. I want it. Please send it. e-mail: richess78@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: All Characters belong to J. Whedon, Mutant Enemy Productions, the W.B. and/or Fox Production and etc, except, Rainne, Katherine, and Ryan were created by me 

Summary: This is set directly after Barely Breathing (Riley breaks up with Buffy. But something the Riley did in the recent past will come back to haunt him. Also someone from Spike past is in town.) Katherine gets her revenge on Riley. Graham goes to Buffy for help but doesn't get the response that he expected. Xander's new job with the Construction company sends him into the clutches of a very powerful woman. Set After Listening to Fear (S.5) Spike/Buffy 

Author's Notes: All actions have consequences as I guess most of you know already

_____________________________________________

The light above his eyes stung him as he shock his head groggily. 

"Oh God!"

"He won't help you Riley." Katherine's voice hissed somewhere from the shadows. "The chains are pretty strong and you don't have any superhuman strength like your girlfriend. To bad you guys weren't together anymore I could have least had a little fun having the slayer watch a video of your torture or just an tape of your screams would probably convey the message quite well."

She moved out of the dark corner of the square room. The windows were covered which meant that it was probably daylight. 

Riley could hear movement in the hallway and soft knock. Katherine opened the door and snaked out. Riley in a panic still tried to move the chains. He tugged and pulled, but it was no use. He heard mumbling outside of the door, Katherine's and male.

"The tools are here Mistress.'

"Good. I'll start soon."

Riley heard her heels clicking away down the hall. And a male entered the room he must have been in his late twenties. He walked over to the window and pulled back the drapes. He turned off the light that shone above Riley's face.

"You're obviously not a vampire." Riley said stating the obvious As the man opened the wind and let the fresh morning air come through the window as well as the first rays of the morning sunrise. "What time is it?"

"Seven a.m."

"Is their any chance that you could loosen the chains a bit. I need to go to the bathroom."

"Ok." The man walked over to the another door in the room. The room white painted eggshell, with wood panelling. Riley was strapped to a large king size bed. The man went over the the closet door which was mirrored. The man opened it only after fixing his hair first in his reflection. He grabbed an extra set of chains he walked back over to Riley and chained his ankles together only leaving a foot of chain for his legs to move which was perfect because it prevented him from running away.

****I am never leaving this place alive.****

"No your not." The man responded to Riley

Riley gasped, "He could read minds."

"Of course. That's why I hang around vampires I can't read there minds therefore it like being in solitude but not really." 

"There is no escape for you Riley."

"What's your name?"

"Ryan."

"Am I going to die?"

"In more ways then one." 

Ryan directed Riley to the bathroom. It was handsome bathroom of blue and greens. Riley closed the door and quickly looked for a razor. **** If I slit his wrist they couldn't torture him.**** None. 

"Don't bother Riley."

Riley finished in the bathroom and looked at himself which probably would have been the last time to he'd see himself. He struggled to walk back into the room as the metal began to tear in to his ankle. 

**** Maybe Ryan is my only way out he might have some compassion for me**** The next thing Riley knew blurred fist knocked him to the ground.

"Compassion for you. You killed Sandy. She wanted to sire you. She thought that you two could be together, forever. I loved her and you killed her. I can't wait until Katherine starts cutting into you . . . hearing your screams will be pleasure enough for me."

Ryan pulled back the blinds and turned on the lights I the room. 

Now Riley knew why Buffy had never killed Angel sometimes love and attachments outweigh common sense and logic. ****Sometimes feelings are the only logic that you need. This man loved Sandy and she didn't want to sire him****

"It's not that she didn't want to. It's that she couldn't. It's like vampires they can only turn humans not other demons. If she had changed I would have gone insane because I am already being tainted by another demon. Although I am an empath. I am not immortal nor can I ever be. That's the reason she didn't turn plus . . ." Ryan stopped suddenly.

The clicking of heels came toward the door. And Katherine appeared from behind it, "Hi boys. The rest of the stuff is coming Riley you won't have to wait much longer."

"Don't worry I am not going anywhere." Ryan smiled at Riley.

* * *

A loud ringing went off in Spike's head. *What the hell is that* He had just fallen asleep with the sun rising and now someone was waking him.

"Bloody hell." Spike answered the phone.

"Who's this?? I think I got . . . Spike??"

"What do you want wanker? I'm trying to sleep you probably woke up the slayer and niblet now. What the hell time is it??"

"It's seven. Why the hell are you at Buffy's house?" Xander asked. 

"Buffy had a rough night. I stayed, the witch said she would be here at eight." 

"Where did you sleep??"

"None you bizz, Xander."

"Was it Riley?"

"How did you know?" Spike answered now sitting up on the couch.

"He's been acting kind of weird lately. Is Buffy, fine." 

"I guess she cried most of last until she fell asleep. Any ways gotta go I here the brat, moving around up stairs. I'll tell the Slayer to call you." And with that Spike hung up the phone. By the time Spike reached the top of the stairs, he could hear Dawn screaming.

"NNNOOO." Dawn screamed. Her eyes still closed but her body flung around like something that could have been in the Exorcist movie.

"Dawn." Spike shook her but her eyes didn't open. "Dawn"

She gurgled in the back of her throat. "William your destiny has started to unfold."

"What???" Spike said startled.

"William an old friend will change you, again." Dawn grumbled.

"Nnnnnooooo." Dawn hissed, "Please no. Stop. Please. I'm begging you."

"What the . . . Dawn wake up. Dawn." Spike said louder.

"I am The Key."

"What the hell?" Buffy said as she stood in the door way, "What did you do to her?"

"Me? I didn't do anything to . . ."

"William your destiny has started to unfold. Please no. Stop. Please. I'm begging you." Buffy rushed to Dawn's side as Spike jumped out of the way.

"Dawn? Dawn!" Buffy looked at Spike with panicked eyes. 

"Your power is rooted in darkness. You think you know. What you are. What's to come. You haven't even begun."

Buffy jumped back startled at Dawn's words. **I've heard those words before**

Dawn's eyes fluttered and opened wide. See gasped as she saw Buffy and Spike staring at her.

"Why are you two perverts standing over me."

"You were talking in your sleep, we came in to look on you." Spike said quickly.

"Well get out. Now." Dawn shrieked at them. Spike walked out of the room looking at Buffy.

Buffy sat down on Dawn's bed and stroked her hair, "Did you remember what you were dreaming about?"

"Kinda. But it was a bad dream. About Riley."

"What about him?"

"He was torturing Xander and tried to kill him." Dawn lied.

"Oh. It's ok Dawn. Riley is gone, so he can't hurt Xander. Plus he and Xander are friends, why would he hurt Xander?"

"I don't know." Dawn lied again.

"Go get ready for school Dawn." Buffy said as she exited the room. Spike was standing outside the door.

"I'm sorry for accusing you of doing something to Dawn. I just got kinda panicky." Explained Buffy.

*She even looked good first thing in the morning. Her face plain with no make-up was just as beautiful. Her hair even matted from the half drying that it received last night, looked good on her. A pyjama shirt that reached her mid-thigh and those legs. What did she just say*

"What??"

"I said thank you for last night. Being nice and all." Buffy said staring at the floor.

"You're welcome, Buffy." Spike turned to leave, when her arms snaked around his waist and she hugged him.

"You were a real friend." She whispered into his chest. 

Buffy broke the embraced when Dawn opened her room door. Spike quickly dashed down the stairs.

* * *

Xander's new work site was Angel's old mansion. The owner decided that she had had enough of the place that her father built over ten years ago and decided to build a new state of the art mansion on the land.

Demolishing was finished. Xander had to go over all of the carpentry and start on the woman elaborate design plans. Most of the crew were not allowed to see the blueprints. Apparently she wanted a lot of hidden entrances and secret hiding places therefore only the crew heads were allowed to see it. Xander the youngest of the crew heads would be the first to met the billionairess that would create this mansion for what she rumoured to say was a poultry twenty million dollars.

Xander arrived at the Russo Cafe at seven thirty sharp, and she was their waiting inside the as Spike would say "posh" cafe. A glass of milk cost ten dollars. Xander wondered if the cow itself brought to the table for that price, the first time that he took Anya there and he hasn't been back since.

"Mr. Harris?" A hostess asked, and quickly ushered him to the woman's table. He still didn't know her name, the contractor didn't even know her name only that one of her companies names would be on the title.

"Mr. Alexander Harris. I presume." She said looking at him up and down as if he standing in front of her naked. She gave him a warm smile that made his knees weak. Xander looked at himself to make sure that he wasn't naked. ***Clothes all there. Fly zipped. Tie straight.***

"You presume right." Xander said extending his hand, to the beautiful young woman standing in front of him.

"My name is Rainne." The beautiful girl sitting in front of him, had golden caramel skin and almond shaped eyes. Her hair black and sleeked to perfection and fanned on her shoulders, her full lips had on a very glossy berry coloured lip gloss. She wore a purple coloured knitted top and a medium length black skirt. And she made Tyra Banks and Naomi Campbell look like amateurs in the beauty department. She was around Buffy's height and her build as well. This was a billionairess, she no more than twenty-two, and could pass for sixteen.

For the first time Xander realized that they were the only ones in the cafe besides her, and her five body guards who looked like they just stepped off on the Secret Service training grounds even the hostess had disappeared.

"Is Rainne your first or last name?"

"First and the only name that you will get Mr. Harris."

Before Xander knew what was happening three waitresses appeared with plates of croissants, pancakes, French toast, cereal, jams, syrups, eggs, bacon, sausage, hash browns, coffee's and teas, juice's grape, apple, orange, and pineapple.

"Go ahead and eat Mr. Harris. I will basically be doing all of the talking."

"Xander please."

"How about Alexander. I like that name." She said smiling again. ***Her smile could melt ice***

The hostess was arguing with someone on the phone about an order. Since they had closed down shop for Rainne any breakfast orders to the rich and famous of Sunnydale had been on hold. Rainne quickly got up and excused herself and went over to the hostess.

"What's the problem?"

Xander watched from the corner of his eye as he poured himself a glass of pineapple juice. He couldn't hear there conversation but looking at her legs were enough for him.

"They are not regular customers. Rainne." The hostess covered the receiver, "But this guy a Spike' wants a major order and I'm trying to explain to him . . ."

"Bring him what ever he wants to what ever address he want's. I'll pay for it and tell you driver don't wait for a tip. I'll give him one." With that she shelled out five hundred dollars gave the hostess a hundred and paid for the rest of the order. "Tell the driver to see me before he leaves."

Rainne quickly manoeuvred around the until tables in her path, and reached the table, "Now Alexander. We can get started." Rainne began.

* * *

The Summers door bell rang at eight o'clock on the dot. Buffy went in the shower and Dawn was in her room getting ready. Spike stood behind the door and slowly opened it. The man stood in the doorway and peeked in at Spike and looked at him suspiciously.

"Delivery for uhh . . . Spike?" The puggy man said. 

"Bring it in." Spike growled at the nervous looking man. "How much is it?

"Nothing, sir. It was already paid for." the man said "Would you like me to set the table up for you sir." 

The woman told him to offer the set the table and bought an extra set of china that the store had in a box for three hundred dollars, when she gave him a two hundred dollar tip at the cafe. 

"Sure" *I guess this is how the rich live. Harm told me that these people were the best. Cordelia and her went there every morning before school.*

The man set up everything on the dining room table and even brought real plates in bone coloured china with platinum trim and forks with a floral design all around the edges.

"There you go sir. Have a good day." The man said as he opened the door and skipped down the Summers front path

*He didn't even wait for a tip. What a weird little man.*

Buffy and Dawn were called down stairs by the smell of food. *How did two bags hold that much food. I didn't order all of this stuff*

  
"Wow." Dawn exclaimed, looking at the door. "Thanks Spike."

Buffy smiled as her sister sat in the chair closest to her and began to eat the fruit salad in front of her.

"This was sweet." Buffy said to Spike.

As they sat down at the table Willow and Tara burst through the door and both of their mouths gapped open at the sight of Buffy, Dawn and Spike having breakfast.

Dawn got up and dragged Willow and Tara to the table they each grabbed a plate. They sat and ate and talked like regular normal people. No witches, no vampire, no slayer, no key, just friends having breakfast. Willow reminded Buffy of the time she beat up the homicidal cafeteria lady. But Buffy told the story of the Willows, when Anya had brought about an alternate reality vampire Willow. Spike especially loved the description of the binding leather outfit. Tara giggled.

"I always knew you had it in you Red." Spike laughed. 

**He is so normal looking. He has a sense of humour.** Buffy laughed and looked at her best friend, blushing face.

"Hey at least I wasn't engaged to Spike." Willow said, grinning at Buffy.

"What?" Tara blurted out, meanwhile Dawn choked on her orange juice.

"That was a spell." Spike and Buffy said in unison. Dawn was rolling on the floor in hysterical laughter. Buffy face was completely red from embarrassment. And if Spike could get any paler he would have.

"I did a Will it So' spell. And I made Giles blind, Xander a demon magnet and I said the Spike and Buffy should just get married." Willow explained giggling. She had felt guilty for the last year but she could see the humour in it now. Dawn was laughing even harder and Tara couldn't contain it any longer.

**I remember that day all too well. All the things we did. I didn't even tell Willow half of it.**

Buffy looked up at Spike who just stared down at the plate of food in front of him not even daring to look in Buffy's direction.

*I wonder if she remembers. Everything. In the bathroom, the courtyard. Oh man . . . the courtyard. If Anya and Xander had been ten minutes earlier they would have caught an eyefull.*

Spike smiled still looking at the plate in front of him.

*Oh my god. He does remember* The phone rang and Buffy dashed up to get it,

"Hello! Miss. Summers?"

"Yes this is her."

"Hi, I'm Nancy one of your mother's nurses. And your mom regained consciousness a little while ago. I just wanted to call and inform you."

Buffy remembered Nancy a nice woman in her late fifties who told Buffy that she had admired her for being at the hospital everyday. She told her that she was probably the bravest girl that she'd ever met. Buffy took that compliment to heart.

"Thank you so much." BEEP "Has she said anything?" BEEP Buffy looked at her call display and saw Unknown Name Unknown Number' *Forget it this is more important*

* * *

Katherine put on the first c.d.. The song played and Katherine swung her body along with the beat. Riley saw her open a suitcase with different knives, pokers, needles, prongs, extractors, scissors, and most likely any other torture device known to man that could fit inside it. Katherine had learned most of her torture techniques a year and a half ago from a now dusted vampire named Marcus. She hated his thing for children but adored his love for torturing and maiming all creatures. He was an excellent teacher.

"He's scared." Ryan told her.

"I know. I can smell it." Katherine replied at she open a box on the floor with a car battery and wire sticking out from it. There was another unopened box by Katherine's feet.

"Any last requests, Riley?" Katherine voice leaked her venomous intentions.

"Yes, I want to make a phone call." Riley answered desperately.

"Sure but if you say anything . . . this torturing thing might take a couple of days, even weeks. I'll make you my bitch and you'll love it. You know why, because I tell you too." Katherine whispered in his ear

Riley had a decision to make call his parents, or Buffy. He tried Buffy, maybe she'd be able to help him, but her phone just kept on ringing. Katherine agreed to let him make another call.

"Hi mom."

"Riley. How are you. I got that picture that you sent to me of you and Buffy. You two make a cute couple. I think that I'll have some pretty cute grandchildren"

"Mom I don't have much time. I called to say that I . . . I love you. And dad." Riley took a deep breath.

"Riley is something wrong?" His mother voice grew worried. Her only son sounded desperate and scared.

"Could you call Graham for me and tell him that it's a no go. And tell Buffy that I am sorry." Riley's voice cracked.

"Riley, honey what's wrong?"

"I'll miss you mom." Riley's mother let out a cry on the other end of the telephone. Katherine ripped the phone out of his hands.

"Mrs. Finn, you raised such good boy. Maybe even too good." Katherine said to his mother. "But God gives life and creatures like me take it." With that she hung up the phone.

"That was so touching. Too bad you didn't give my sister that same luxury." Katherine cooed.

"Strip him and strap him up." Katherine barked at two male vampire behind her. "I'm going to love to hear you scream."

* * *

Graham was shocked that Riley was so late. He asked the commander to let Riley and him come in on a later flight which Graham was shocked that he agreed to. He made his way to Riley's apartment and found nothing his bags were packed and sitting in the foyer. Graham checked out Riley's answering machine. He pressed the play button.

"Riley! Riley answer this phone. Your mother is frantic here she says that you're in trouble please calls us, Riley please." Graham recognized the voice, it was Riley's father.

"Time 8:20 am." The automated voice blared, "Next message."

"Riley for god sakes call us. Please just call home and let us know that you are all right. I'm going to call Graham and Buffy like you asked but please just call us." Riley's father's voice sounded panicked and you could here a woman crying loudly in the background.

"Time 8:40 am."

"Shit." Graham looked at his watch 8:46 am. Graham dialled the Finn's number.

"Riley?" A woman shaky voice asked on the other end of the line.

"No Mrs. Finn. It's Graham."

"Ohh, Graham. Is Riley with you." 

"No Mrs. Finn. He was suppose to leave with me this morning he was rejoining the army. But he never showed up." Graham cringed as he heard a whimper on the other end of the line.

"H . . . he called this morning. He sounded scared. Oh Graham we're worried."

"So am I Mrs. Finn. I'm going to go look for him. I will call you back as soon as I find out anything, Mrs. Finn."

"Thank you Graham. Thank you."

Graham thought grimly that Riley was in serious trouble. He had told his parent goodbye. This is big. First stop Buffy's house.

* * * 

Riley was stripped of all of his clothing and was strapped into a chair for the first torture session. Katherine feed off of him mercilessly then stopped as he gritted his teeth through the pain until she began to dig her fingernails into the wound. He grunted in pain as he felt her dig into his muscle on his shoulder then she stopped. She straddled him in the chair and looked into his eyes with her human facade on.

"Don't do it." Ryan cautioned Riley.

"What did he want to do?" Katherine asked smiling.

"Spit in your face."

Katherine laughed and yanked Riley's head back by his hair.

"Leave." She barked to the two vampire guard still in the room enjoying the show that there sire was putting on., "Stand outside the door."

Now it was only them in the room. Riley, Ryan and Katherine.

"Now Ryan, I want you to read my mind. I want you to pass me the instrument that I'm thinking about." Katherine told him starring into Riley's eyes the whole time. Ryan smiled because this essentially gave him the leeway to torture Riley indirectly.

"Well let me see." Ryan thought out loud, "Ah ha."

He picked up a knife but sharp looking four inch knife. Katherine held out her hand for it and examined the cruel looking piece of metal.

"Just was I was thinking." 

Ryan handed it to her and began to look for another weapon.

"What's this?" She fingered the three inch scar on his left pectoral, "Scar tissue, I love it." The knife pierced his skin she reopened the wound and twisted the knife in it left and then right. Riley bit his tongue at the pain refusing to scream for her. But that resolve would only last so long.

* * * 

"Leave us alone Ryan." Katherine barked at him. 

He quickly got up and left. 

"Oh my gosh. Look at you, crying and whimpering like a child." Katherine said sounding sympathetic

She touched his face gently. She had been extra careful not to get too carried away on him. She needed to leave his face in tact although his blue-green eyes were begging to ripped out. But she controlled herself.

She carefully lifted the object up and splashed some water on it which evaporated immediately. Then she started again. The smell of burnt flesh engulfed the room and so did his screams.

* * * 

  


Graham pounded on Buffy's door until it slowly swung open. Graham stepped inside to see Hostile 17 standing on the other side.

"What the hell?" Graham knocked Spike to the ground. Spike dodged the next two swings that Graham attempted.

"HEY! What the hell are you doing Graham?" Buffy yelled bringing the actions to a halt.

"I know that you had something to do with it." Graham yelled.

"Something to do with what?" Spike yelled back at him.

"Riley. He's missing."

"What?"

"He was suppose to leave at six this morning and he never showed up. Then I went to his place and his parents are calling him and they are really upset. I figured that he was here with you."

"Why you must have known what happened last night? Why would you think that he'd be here with me?" Buffy asked angrily.

"Because he loves you and if he thought that for a moment that you loved him he'd be here. That's Riley. I've never seen him so strung out on a girl before. To bad it was only one sided."

Buffy looked at Graham with utter hatred.

"Look here white bread number two, if she hears from Captain Cardboard she'll give you a ring. Until then why don't you sod off." Spike glared at him.

"Buffy we need to find him." Graham replied ignoring Spike.

"You know what you guys must learn tracking skills in the army, you find him." Buffy growled as she ran up stairs.

* * *

  


"Oh you poor thing. You're shaking." Katherine cooed.

"Well I guess loosing half of my blood most of my skin on my upper body and breaking my leg with a sledge hammer will do that to a fella." He replied weakly.

"Hey, you forgot a whole bunch of stuff in between like me branding you and carving my sister name into your chest putting a couple volts a electricity through your body. Are you forgetting all the good times that we've been having for these last eight hours." Katherine pouted as she moved over his body. Moving him to the bed had made it so much more fun, than it was when he was strapped to the chair. Her fingers passed over his tender burn wounds, he knew what was going to happen next. And almost like clockwork it did. She jabbed her nails into the quarter sized wound that marred his chest.

"Please no. Stop. Please. I'm begging you." 

"That so cute you begging me. I like a man that begs. It turns me on." She dipped her head forward her nose touching his, "Now be a good boy and do what ever mummy wants, and you might be able to say you survived, a vampire's wrath."

What happened next Riley definitely did not expect. She kissed him. 

Katherine kissed him gently also being particularly careful not to touch any of his wounds. As the kiss got deeper, Riley felt like he could no longer breath and she wasn't pulling away, her tongue delved into his mouth waiting for a response. Which Riley did when her fingers reopened the bit mark that she had given him earlier. It took mere seconds for her vampiric facade to appear. Her teeth now razor sharp cut his tongue mercilessly. She pulled back her lips blood red. Riley's blood red and licked them.

Riley felt sick as the coppery tasting liquid filled his mouth and throat.

"Now I don't have to hear your little remarks anymore. Your grunts of pain will music to my ears." She laughed.

To be continued . . . 


	3. The Prophecy

Untitled Document _Destiny Series _

_The Prophecy: Be Me pt. 3 of 10_

_By: Richess a.k.a. A.N.H. Richards_

_Feedback: I love it. I want it. Please send it. email: richess78@hotmail.com_

_Disclaimer: All Characters belong to J. Whedon, Mutant Enemy Productions, and/or Fox Production and etc. EXCEPT, Rainne, Raul, Katherine, Ryan and the other slayer from the 1986 her name is Peta, these characters were created by me, except Hun Yuan (who was an actual monk in 403 a.d.)._

_Summary: This is set directly after Music (Katherine begins her revenge on Riley. Graham goes to Buffy for help. Xander's new job with the Construction company sends him into the clutches of a very powerful woman.) Begins with how the Prophecy Scrolls came to be. Graham goes to Buffy for help again. Dawn's nightmares get more intense. And Katherine sets a plan in motion. Set After Listening to Fear (S.5) _

_Author's Notes: All actions have consequences as I guess most of you know already. But are all consequences bad? _

________________________________________

403 A.D.

Although forbidden they allowed her into the sacred temple. She was the keeper of the future. She was the creator of destiny's. She will choose the warriors. She would keep the scrolls. She was the one that was changed by the future bringers.

* * *

The scrolls were being bound in leather casing as she stepped into the temple's wooden door.

Hun Yuan quickly wrapped as she walked through the door of the sacred room.

"Hello." He said quietly.

"Hello." She answered, looking at the two rows of bound leather parcels.

"These are the scrolls."

"How many are there?"

"Thirteen."

"Of whom?"

"All of the warriors to our cause."

"Of whom?"

"Slayer's, vampire's, human's, prophecies and others."

"How can I protect thirteen?"

"You won't. It has been written that some of the would be lost, stolen while you were in battle. They will end up where needed . . . . But you must keep these." Hun Yuan handed her three scrolls nearest to him.

The writing etched in the leather of each bound scroll read, Slayers, The Thousandth Year, and The Mortals.

"And the others."

"Guard them as well, but, these ones you must have. You must know."

Another monk walked into the room.

"Emperor Huan-Hsuan would like to see you." He said to Hun Yuan and then curtly walked out of the room.

Hun Yuan handed her a leather satchel

"The other scrolls what are there names?"

"The Plagues, The Vampire, The Masters, The End of Days, The Key, The Protectorate, The Demons, The Battles, The Warriors, and The Names."

She swung the bag over her shoulder and with that she left.

* * * 

SUNNYDALE, CALIFORNIA, DECEMBER 2000

"Please you giving me advice on my relationship with Riley is ludicrous. Plus we aren't together anymore. Remember?" Buffy said looking at Spike, "In your whole existence you've had one relationship with a crazy psycho, Drusilla. . . . Oh wait there's Harmony." Buffy laughed at Spike as they walked through in the cemetery

"I have had more than two relationships in my undead lifetime?" Spike sulked.

"With who?" Now Buffy was curious, "When?"

"During the 80's . . . She saved my life. Well you know what I mean." Spike said his face relaxing watching the two mounds of dust by Buffy's feet.

"What was her name? What kind of vamp was she? Trashy or classy." Buffy wiggled her hips seductively to the first and then held her nose up in the air for the second.

"No, she wasn't a vampire, Slayer." Spike said biting his lip to stop from smiling at her.

"Oh."

"The slayer, speechless, a first time for everything." He quipped, mocking a shocked look.

"Whatever. So what kind of a demon was she?"

"I . . . I don't know what she is. But she was so different. She saved me from a slayer in a pub in England. And we went to Naples together."

"Really?" Buffy was stunned by Spike's nostalgic blabbering of this girl, "What was her name? What happened with Dru?"

"We broke up. She caught me playing with my food and didn't take it well." Spike grinned.

"Gross much." And the mental picture that popped into Buffy's mind didn't help.

"For over a hundred years Dru was my one and only . . . . She was so different from Dru. First of all not evil and second sane."

"We're in the plus column." Buffy interrupted mockingly, "Besides Dru. How many women have you loved? In you undead lifetime."

"Two."

"Ok . . . This still nameless girl and who else?"

"I'm looking at her." Spike said with a straight face. Buffy looked at him as if he were crazy. Then he started laughing. "God slayer, you're so easy to fool." 

Buffy laughed rolled her eyes at him. Spike felt like he was kicked in the stomach at her statement to his confession.

"So tell me about her."

"She was beautiful, timeless. It was the funniest thing to see this black girl walking into a demon pub in the roughest part of Southend."

"What year was it?"

"1986. It was nine years after I killed the slayer in New York." Buffy shot him a look at the mention of the slayer, "Any ways she walks in to the pub full of various demons. Especially vampires, it was a haven for my kind. She sits on a stool right next to me and orders a cherry coke with Malibu. And takes off her jacket and is wearing one of those things." Spike said pointing and staring at Buffy's chest.

"A halter top." Buffy said avoiding his glare, "Continue."

"Well I didn't get any type of demon vibe off of her, and she began gabbing and flirting with me. And next thing I know the slayer burst into the pub."

"Really? What did she look like?" Buffy interests peeked even more.

"She had curly red hair and green eyes lots of freckles. She was kind of chubby but not fat. She started wiping out vampires almost instantly. She was staking vampires left and right, a minion of mine Carl ran for cover under a table once all hell broke loose. And the next thing I knew I was getting pummelled by the bint . . . . .Slayer." Spike corrected after he got a vicious glare from Buffy.

"And got the upper hand and backhanded her and she flew across the bar and landed on her feet like a cat. Then the next thing I heard was a PING. The arrow left the crossbow headed straight for my heart, and in a split second she caught it." Spike smiled brimming from ear to ear.

"Who?"

"Rainne!"

"That was her name Rainne and she caught it?"

"Oh yeah. It stunned the slayer and me as well. she looked at the arrow in her hand and says to the slayer you should watch where you point these things.' Up until now she hadn't left the stool. the whole place stopped dead it seemed, and then she says, Let's go Spike.' And she grabs my arm to walk me out right past the slayer."

"Wow! What happened next? Buffy asked as they slowly walked toward the Bronze.

"The slayer grunted out, you two aren't going anywhere.' And then Rainne says, Try and stop me,' the slayer tried to hit her but Rainne side stepped every blow and kick. It was amazing, you remind me of her alot. The attitude and all."

"Of who? Rainne or the Slayer? What was her name?"

"Peta. That's what Rainne told me anyway. Both. The slayer was get down to business and Rainne was all give me a break. But for some reason I trusted this strange woman to get me out of there alive. The slayer meantime had set the back entrance on fire before she burst threw the front door so there was only one way in and out."

"So what happened next?" Buffy was intrigued as they found a table in the Bronze.

"I took her hand and after the squabble was over and we began to walk out when the slayer grabbed Rainne's arm. Talk about a big mistake. And that's when part of the truth of Rainne was revealed. Rainne backhanded her and sent her flying into a nearby table. the Slayer was so stunned and that was when Carl took the opportunity needed and attacked her. Before she could regain her composure he snapped her neck."

Buffy shuddered at the thought.

"Rainne looked shocked. She basically hit her as a reaction not as a action."

"Huh?"

"Never mind. she looked crushed and she said something like, the future is being rewritten as we speak. Destinies are being changing,' And I left with her. We went to her hotel room. I figured that I'd go with her. Something inside me wanted to know more about her."

"Five dollar cover." The Bouncer interrupted. Spike handed him a ten, as he and Buffy glided through the door.

"He's cute." One girl said loudly pointing toward Spike, her friends nodded in agreement. Buffy grabbed onto Spike's arm as one of the girls tried to catch his attention. Buffy dragged him toward a table.

"So what was she?" Buffy asked impatiently after he'd order a beer and a coke for her. 

"Ok we went to her hotel, one of those fancy places. And she asked questions about me and my life as a vampire and before I was turned. She listened to all my stories. It was soon sunrise and I couldn't leave so we both fell asleep on her bed."

"That sounds sweet."

"It was until I woke up at sunset and I was staring. And she was lying in my arms, her neck all exposed, those veins pumping, her pulse thundering. I bit her."

"Then what happened?" Buffy gasped.

"She woke up and held me tighter. Her blood was warn, almost soothing. I waited to hear her heartbeat slow to a stop but it didn't. It just continued at the same pace. I fed until I was full."

Buffy looked at him with intrigue and disgust.

"I looked at her and smiled at me and snuggled closer to me. I was stunned to saw the least. I didn't know what to do or to say. Her blood tasted human. But it tasted different too like slayers blood but even better and her skin healed instantly. But if she was human she would have been dead at that point. Then she says that she's going to Italy tomorrow if I wanna go with her."

"And what did you say?"

"'What are you?' She smiled at me, To tell you the truth I really don't know. It's not important. I cam to England to do what I have to do. I got The Scroll of the Warriors and back and I helped you. but I want you to come with me.' How are we getting there? A private jet. You'll be safe with me. They are looking for you. Somehow they found out.' I had no clue what she was talking about. she asked me to come with her again and I did we left the next day."

"Why?"

"Something inside of her was just truthful. I just blindly believed her. We spent three months together in Naples."

"So how did you end back with Dru."

"Dru got tired of roaming with Darla. So she tracked me down in Naples. I missed Dru and in reality I owed my existence to her, she was my sire. But she attacked Rainne one night and Rainne would have surely killed her if I hadn't stopped her from staking Dru. But when I saved her Rainne said, Fine you want her, have her but you can't stay here.' She handed me two tickets to Vienna and said Go.' Dru growled at her and Rainne growled back. It would have been cute two women fighting over me but it really wasn't. I was kind of ....shocked when she told me to leave. I might have stayed if she wanted me too."

"But you had already chosen when you saved Dru. I don't blame her for seeing your decision." Buffy replied a matter of factly.

"I know." Spike said quietly.

"So have you seen her since."

"Yeah before we came to Sunnydale that's how we got out of Prague. she saved me again. well this time me and Dru." Spike began to retell that events of Prague in 1996.

* * * 

She watched there conversation from the shadows as she did days ago.

"Rainne isn't that the slayer with him?"

"Yes," she answered, "This is even better than I though. He's already in love with her."

"What?" Raul gasped.

"It's perfect."

"A vampire in love with the slayer?" Raul laughed, "It must be the Hellmouth."

Rainne smiled and grabbed Raul's hand and led him out of the club. Toward her limousine

* * *

"Just think you'll get a brake." Katherine hissed at Riley.

Riley mumbled something and Ryan translated.

"He wanted to know when are you going to kill him."

"Kill him I don't plan to kill him .... At least not yet."

"But you will be my prize Riley I think I'm falling for you, even though when you sleep you still call her name. Buffy this. Buffy that. I'm sorry Buffy. I miss you Buffy. I love you Buffy. Argh!! I hate that BITCH. Why is she still in your mind baby? I know that you find me attractive. Ryan leave."

Without a word he left.

"I don't want you." He mumbled.

"Oh yes you do." Katherine hiked up her dress and straddled Riley, "You see you like my torture of you. I can tell parts of you can't lie. you get off on it. You relish the pain. You love it when I feed off of you. You love the things I do to you because it's all about Riley. You can't deny that."

Katherine ground her hips over his. Riley closed his eyes trying to control himself but it didn't work.

"See I knew wasn't all in my head." Katherine kissed softly and quickly got up, fixed her dress and left the room.

Riley closed his eyes and sighed as Katherine left.

* * * 

"She's so scared!." Willow told Tara.

"I know but Joyce is going to be fine, Willow and Dawn and Buffy will be ok!" Tara reassured, looking at Dawn sleeping in her bed. Dawn began to turn and toss Willow and Tara stopped talking when Dawn began to speak

"You can't do this. PLEASE. NO. Don't kill him. SPIKE!."

Tara and Willow rushed to Dawn's side.

"You can't do that Willow. It's wrong! Please stop! Leave her alone! TARA RUN!. Willow please stop you're hurting her." Dawn began to sob in her sleep, " Leave Tara alone. Spike help her. Buffy? Buffy? No please don't die! Please! Riley where are you? Why are you here? STOP IT. STOP IT NOW!"

"Dawn?" Tara shook the sleeping girl gently.

"Wait. Please don't do this Faith. Gunn! No!."

"Dawn!" Willow shouted as Tara shock her again.

Dawn's eye fluttered open as she looked at the two familiar faces before her. Dawn quickly hugged Tara and began to cry.

"What did you dream about Dawnie?" Willow asked softly.

"Nothing." Dawn replied hugging Tara even tighter.

* * * 

After Buffy's patrol she walked up her front porch to find Graham sitting on her steps.

"What do you want?" Buffy asked wearily.

"I still can't find Riley."

Buffy wished that she didn't care but she did.

"I've looked for him everywhere Buffy."

"What do you want me to do?" Buffy sighed

"I need your help. I think that something bad happened to him."

"What makes you think that?"

"I went to a demon bar, Willy's. The bar keep told me that some vampire were talking about their Master keeping some human alive to use him as a puppy."

"And you think it's Riley?" Buffy asked concerned.

"I do."

* * * 

Riley could hear Katherine on the other side of the door talking to Ryan.

"Oh goody, five more minions and I've brought home food for them. Put these boys in the room. How is Riley?"

"Still alive." Ryan replied sadly.

"Don't worry not for long."

"Let's go and talk about my plan for killing the slayer," Katherine sang.

* * * 

As Spike walked back to his crypt he could feel the eyes of someone watching him, then he sensed the vampire coming. Spike spun around his coat fluttering around him and easily caught the vampire and was just about to stake him when he spoke.

"Spike, its me Brian."

"What do you want?" Spike snarled.

"I just wanted to find out if you knew where Katherine lair is?"

"Who?"

"Katherine? She's running the underground since you left and Adam was killed."

"I dunno, who this Katherine bint is?"

"Oh...."

"Well we do." Spike and Brian turned to see five vampires standing behind them.

"She's our sire." Another one volunteered.

"Really?" Spike raised his scarred eyebrow looking at the five vampires, and laughed, "You look like gap model rejects."

Brian snickered and the vamps looked at each other. 

Spike shook his head as he left Brian with the fledglings.

"Hey man she's looking for new minions came and join man." One of the fledglings yelled to Spike as he walked out of the cemetery.

"Yeah sure." Spike grumbled as he continued to walk.

* * * 

The door opened and Katherine yawned as she walked through the door.

"Wakey. Wakey." She cooed, "How's your tongue?"

"Healed a bit." Riley answered with a slight lisp.

"Good And most of your wounds are looking less puss filled and scabby." She smiled, "You're just about ready."

"For what?"

"For what you have been waiting for." Katherine snaked above his naked form. The feel of the cold material of her night gown fell over his body causing him to shudder.

Her eyes bore deep into his, "I want you Riley."

Riley's eyes bulged as her lips touched his briefly.

"I never thought that this could happen. I never thought for a moment that I could...." Her game face quickly slipped on. She unchanged his leg and then his hands. She let her human facade slip back on and then got off of Riley slowly.

"Leave."

"What?" Riley laid still not trusting her.

"Leave Riley, I love you too much to hurt you anymore." Katherine told him sadly.

"Really?"

"Yes. There are some clothes in the closet. Just go." She sat down on the edge of the bed staring at the floor. 

****She's really sincere**** Riley got up slowly he walked slowly toward the closet and pulled out the only item of clothing in it a charcoal grey suit.

Before he even knew what happened she was directly behind him. Her body pressed against his.

"Hurry and get dressed." She whispered. "I want to bury you in it."

Katherine smiled as she set her hands on his bare waist. 

"So I take it that your love won't allow me to leave here alive."

"Love?" Katherine howled with laughter, "If I wasn't a vampire I'd have won an Oscar by now.... Do you think that I could love *you*? A couple of days of torture and *I love you.* Give me a break. Are you that stupid?"

Katherine paused, "Now do as I say." 

Katherine demanded her demonic face pushing forward, "You can't run or hide so just do as I say and don't fight me..... Unless you really want to. That could be fun."

* * * 

"It was just weird Buffy, Dawn was screaming and crying. We didn't know what to do." Willow told the slayer.

"Ok will, I'll try and pick her up soon. But I am trying to help Graham find Riley. Graham is really worried and frankly so am I. I might not make it to your place until two or three.

"That's fine Buffy. See you later." Willow said before she hung up. She turned to see Dawn staring at her accusingly.

* * *

Holding her body to his was the strangest feeling giving into her wasn't his plan and neither was enjoying the sensation that she was giving him..

Katherine couldn't believe the reaction that Riley was giving her. She slurped hungrily as her legs tightened around his waist; he carried her to the bed. And he suddenly felt drowsy.

He knew that this was his final moment of life. He was dying and he was enjoying it.

Before he knew it he was lying on the bed. The limber framed vampiress on top of him sucking away his life blood. Katherine stopped even through her game face she looked confused, he is enjoying this she smiled. She knew that he was close and she knew what she had to do as she took her finger nail and cut into her skin along the side of her neck, the blood trickled down. She gently lifted his head to her neck and instantly without hesitation he began to drink. Seconds later he slipped into final unconsciousness.

* * *

Rainne stood before Spike her silky brown hair reached her waist her smile glowed.

"William.... come to me. Please." Rainne begged.

"What's wrong? Why are you here? He stepped toward her as she stood motionless in front of his crypt.

"Please come to me." A bright flash of light passed through the cemetery and Buffy walked toward Spike wearing a white chiffon dress, her feet pale and barely except for the blood red nail polish that shined on her nails.

"Spike? Be me." Rainne called to him. "Come to me. Be me."

"Be me?" Spike asked as he walked closer to the Rainne. Buffy grabbed his arm gently.

"Don't go to her. Fulfill the prophecy. Your destiny." Buffy said calmly. "I will help you."

Spike looked at Buffy smiling as she gently touched his face. He closed his eyes for a split second and then a feeling of dread washed over him as he opened them up quickly. To she Buffy raise the sword and take a vicious swing. Almost as if looking at himself from the outside he saw it all the blood that poured from his neck was like thick and black his head rolled twice as it hit the ground. His body in no more than a second turned into a pile of dust.

To be continued.....


	4. Here Comes the Rainne Again

Destiny Series 

_Here Comes The Rainne Again pt. 4 of 10_

_**By:** Richess a.k.a. A.N.H. Richards_

_**Feedback: **Do Slayer's use stakes. Of course I love it. Please R & R_

_**Email:** richess78@hotmail.com_

_**Disclaimer: **All Characters belong to J. Whedon, Mutant Enemy Productions, and/or Fox Production and etc. EXCEPT, Rainne, Raul, Katherine, Ryan and Jake_

_**Summary: **This is set directly after The Prophecy: Be Me (Begins with how the Prophecy Scrolls came to be. Graham goes to Buffy for help again. Dawn's nightmares get more intense. And Katherine sets a plan in motion) Katherine and Riley both begin there assaults on Buffy. Rainne begins her own plan and divides the gang from the Slayer Set After Listening to Fear (S.5) _

_**Author's Notes: **There are players and then there are the played. Thanks to beta reader Kristin._

__________________________________________

Spike woke startled and breathed in a huge sigh of unneeded relief. It was just a dream. His sheets were wet from his sweat and his hair was damp. He got his bearings and realized that it was near sunset. He had slept most of the day away; he even missed Passions. He cursed himself, and went down the tunnel in his crypt.

He went past all the tunnels until he found the one he knew like the back of his hand, which led to his apartment. It was a basement apartment, which he rented unbeknownst to the scoobies. The old couple that he rented it from never questioned his whereabouts and loved that he never made any noise and paid his rent on time. He barely slept there, it wasn't comfortable for him living under a human's roof but sometimes it made him feel like a normal person. Sometimes Mrs Fasken, who was seventy-two would come down stairs if she knew he was there and bring down food and pictures of her granddaughter. She was forever trying to set him up with her. He had tried on various occasions to tell her that he wasn't interested in her, he shuddered as he thought of the picture *The face of a bulldog and the body of a llama. That girl is to bloody ugly not to be a demon* He chuckled to himself.

Spike went into the bathroom and took a long shower trying to erase the haunting feeling of that dream. As he stepped out of the shower he remembered those vamps from the night before and then quickly saw a book that he had avoided since he moved in here and instantly he had a plan.

* * *

Katherine awoke from bed tired as the sun set. She reached for her robe as she heard screams from the other rooms.

"I guess the others got a head start." Katherine grinned. Getting off of her plush bed, she faintly remembered last night, but then it suddenly came to her. Riley, she was in his room. She looked around her own until her door opened and a head stuck inside cautiously. "How did I get in here Ryan and where is Riley?"

"Well I brought you in here last night and Riley hasn't awoken yet." Ryan said a bit nervously.

"What else?"

"Well some of your minions are having some of your snacks."

Katherine sighed, "Did they touch the girl?"

"No Kath, they wouldn't dare?"

"Good. Then what else is there Ryan?"

"I had to ehmmm.....stake one of them." Ryan looked at her as her body stiffened.

"Who?"

"Danny."

"Danny? Danny?" She looked up at the ceiling as if it would give her an answer. Ryan was relieved that she didn't know that fledging to well, "It's fine. What did he do?"

"Tried to bite me."

"Well I don't see a problem. How many snacks are left?"

"Just two mistress, the girl and the boy. But...."

"But what?"

"Well Danny he was a huge part of your plan to kill the slayer tomorrow evening."

"Danny was? Danny...... Oh my freaking god Danny. The Danny who was going to get me the Slayer tomorrow. The runner. How could you be so stupid?"

"Well. . . ." Katherine's hands hushed him silent.

"I'll figure it out. Where's Jake?"

"In the basement."

"Go and get him. I need to think of something else quick. The attacks will start tonight. I need to call together all of my minions." Katherine said Ryan turned quickly to go and get Jake, "Wait! Get the girl and put her in Riley's room. I want him to see my present before I bring him the other one tomorrow."

Ryan smiled and Katherine glowed. This was all for Sandy, she thought, before Ryan dashed off.

* * *

Buffy and Graham searched almost every shady and demony place in Sunnydale and there was no other mention of a master holding a human hostage. All leads on Riley failed and going to the police had nearly gotten them laughed out of the station. Buffy knew it wouldn't do any good to go to them, but Graham wanted to make things official.

"Face it Graham, I don't think that Riley would let himself be captured by some vampire."

"He was heart broken over you for some reason." Graham looked at Buffy wondering why, it's not like she's some supermodel or something, he thought to himself.  "He loved you ok, even if you didn't love him."

"I loved him." Buffy said, unconvincingly. "He was the one that dumped me remember."

"Because he thought that you didn't love him. Riley was head over heels for you. And up until now... I still don't know why." Graham scoffed.

Buffy stopped in her tracks, "That's IT! You think that I don't care and that I didn't love him. Fine. But I am not sticking around to be insulted by you."

Buffy crossed the street as Graham cursed himself for losing his temper, even if he had a good reason.

* * * 

Rainne had conjured the demon and made sure that it would cause the havoc it was intended to do. It didn't matter the loss of life what had to be done was done and now it would be up to the fates as to how many people would die as she unleashed the demon.

* * *

By the time Buffy got to the magic shop the whole place was abuzz. The gang was on overdrive and in research mode when Buffy walked in.

"What's up. More Glorysearch?"

"Where have you been? I've been calling that blasted mobile device of yours for over an hour." Giles asked, visibly upset.

"I was with Graham." Buffy took out her cell phone and noticed the low-battery flash and looked up at Giles with an 'oops' statement.

"There's a rather deadly demon that was conjured tonight and we believe that it is in Los Angeles." 

"Well call Angel and let him handle it. I'm not leaving Sunnydale while my mom is sick and Glory is around."

"Don't worry Buffy, we are going." Xander interrupted as he handed Willow a book.

"Yeah the spell to get rid of the demon requires three witches. So Anya, Tara and I are going and Xander is our chauffeur. We know that you couldn't leave Buffy." Willow explained.

"Ok so what do I have to do. Hey, for once I'm research girl and not action girl." Buffy smiled settling into her place at the table. She had another couple of hours until she had to go pick up her mom.

* * *

The gang left to L.A. a couple of hours later and Buffy brought home her mother without incident. Buffy didn't go patrolling that night instead Dawn and her stayed with their mom doting after her.

* * *

His awakening was torturous. The stiffness of his body. He convulsed, his reawakening was too painful to bear; he screamed as strong hands held him place.

"Shhhhhh Riley. It's ok." Katherine lulled the new vampire as his demon face descended.

Riley felt incredibly strong and sensitive in a way he could smell the fear that was in the room. He turned at see Katherine's smiling face. His sire and then he looked past her to see a young girl chained to the wall. She was naked and shivering in fright.

Riley smiled as his human facade came forth. 

"You ok Riley?" Katherine was actually concerned; he was her childe now, not the self absorbed and self-righteous human that he was before.

"I feel . . . alive." Riley smirked, before he kissed Katherine viciously. He pulled away abruptly and then looked past her, "And hungry."

The girl shook even more violently, pulling on her restraints, and praying that they would break free, but they didn't. She had seen what the woman did to the other boy in the room and she knew that she was next.

"She's all frightened." Riley laughed as Katherine moved to the side of the bed allowing him to pass to reach the girl.

The girl scurried as far to the corner as she could, but the chains only gave her so much leeway.

"Don't worry." Riley approached the girl, "Katherine, give me the keys."

Katherine looked at him, shrugged her shoulders, and threw him the keys. He caught them with ease. He grabbed a sheet off the floor and brought it toward the girl. She looked up as her saviour covered her with the blanket and unchained her. Her light brown eyes looked up at him and she slightly smiled, praying that he would free her. Her smile quickly turned into screams as his face changed like the others she had seen. He grabbed her by her shoulders and hoisted her off the ground he brought his head to her neck. She screamed so loudly it was almost deafening, but it only made the new vampire want her blood even more

Katherine let go a throaty laugh as ex-soldiery sunk his teeth into the young neck silencing her screams.

"I think I might actually begin to like you Riley."

He dropped the body to the ground and smiled as his human facade came back he licked the corners of his mouth, "So what's next?"

"Nothing for you, baby. I have a plan to set in motion and you are the final player but that won't happen until tomorrow."

Riley crawled onto the bed looming over his sire, "I want to go hunting."

"Aren't you full?" Katherine asked, as his sea blue eyes bore into her.

"Yes but I want to kill something else. I want to test out all of my senses. Everything is new again. I want to kill the Slayer."

"All in do time, my boy." Katherine hissed before Riley kissed her.

* * *

For the whole day, Buffy had been on edge. She was glad that her mother was home and that the new big bad, Glory, wasn't causing any trouble for the meantime. But she felt that something was brewing under the surface and was ready to burst.

Riley was MIA and Graham wouldn't stop bugging her about it. And Spike had been the second MIA in her life. Since their night talking at the Bronze she hadn't seen him. Sure it was only three days ago, but she was actually missing Spike.

"I must be losing my mind." Buffy thought as she grabbed her coat to go patrolling.

* * *

When Riley woke up the mansion was empty; even Ryan was gone. He really didn't feel like waiting on Katherine and her plans so he figured he'd go and make some of his own. He picked up his jeans and a shirt from the closet and left into the night. He knew his sire would be mad but there was a certain girl he had to pay a visit.

* * *

**Missing Spike. Something is definitely wrong with this picture. We are mortal enemies and there's no way that I should be missing him. I should be worrying about Glory and Riley and Dawn and my mom. Arghhh I can't take on the problems of the world right now. I am not even taking care of my Slayer duties. I haven't been on patrol in ages. I wish Faith hadn't gone crazy-psycho-man and body stealing bitch on me, I need her more than ever. I need someone to match Glory's psychosis** She chuckled to herself.

"What's so funny Slayer?" 

"None of your business, Spike." Buffy whirled around to face him. Spike was standing dangerously close to her. Buffy stepped back and smiled.

"What??"

"Wha… what . . are you wearing?" Buffy looked at him from toe to head. He looked completely different in blue jeans, and a teal shirt with, of course his duster. **Is that thing attached to his body?** She smiled again and gasped she really hadn't taken him in fully, his hair was different. His wavy hair wasn't slicked back as it normally was, it was wild and free, his ash blonde roots were showing and made a great contrast to the bleached blonde ends, **He looks like a normal guy** "What did you do to your hair??"

Spike felt like he was under the bright lights of the Initiative being prodded, probed and chipped by Buffy's gaze.

"The hair, it's called going natural, Buffy and the clothes are to go patrolling. You have no idea how much female vamps dig the dorky Xander or the Captain Cardboard look."

Buffy turned around and they began walking together, towards the Pine Hill Cemetery. They walked in silence. *She didn't even get pissed or even argue against the Captain Cardboard reference. Interesting*

"So where exactly are we off to??" Spike asked

"Patrolling. And you?" 

"Just the slaying part. I heard that there was some new vamp in town doing a lot of siring. Probably creating a force to take you out when your preoccupied." Spike said uneasily when he saw her statement as they walked along the cemetery path.

"How come no one told me anything.??" Buffy exclaimed, staring at Spike. "Does Giles know?"

*Me and my big mouth*

"Yeah, he is the one who asked me to patrol, since your chums left to go to L.A." Spike said looking at the ground. There was nothing more to say. Until.

"Thanks Spike."

Buffy shook the thought out of her head only to have her mother and her new sister invade her thoughts. Something was going on with Dawn and Buffy had no clue what was wrong and her mom was at a really sensitive place in her recovery from the surgery. And Buffy didn't want anything to disturb her recovery or hinder it in anyway. She shuddered at the thought of losing her mom.

Spike looked up to see tears in Buffy's eyes. 

"Hey don't do that." Spike said in a bear whisper. Then Buffy let it flow, sobs racked her body. She was crying so hard that she couldn't breathe and she was shaking. **God, I shouldn't be breaking down in front of Spike. I shouldn't be breaking down at all. I need to find Riley. I need to take care of Dawn. I need to take care of my mother. I need to be the Slayer. I need to live even if not for myself but for everything and everyone else. It's too much**

Spike grabbed Buffy in an embrace and held on to her she was shaking and looked like she would faint from lack of oxygen. Spike felt her hands wrap around his waist as she buried her head in his chest and he closed his eyes. He would have a few weeks ago been the happiest vampire in the world if she had done this to him but she was holding on to him in sheer desperation. 

When he opened his eyes. "Oh bloody hell."

Buffy and Spike broke their embrace, to see themselves surrounded by twenty vampires. 

"Isn't this cozy?" Said the twenty-first, who stepped out from behind a huge bodybuilder male vampire. "A slayer and vampire hugging. I think . . . I've heard this one before. Same slayer, different vampire. By the way, my name is Katherine, and I'm going to kill you and torture you. Not in that order of course" She said triumphantly, pointing first to Buffy and then to Spike. "Actually I might keep you. But the torture will still be there along with other things." She corrected herself smiling at Spike. 

Buffy and Spike looked at each other. Katherine was not a pretty girl but she wasn't ugly either she had short black hair and large green eyes with a killer body. She wore a red fuzzy sweater and a pair of black leather pants. 

Katherine's plan was perfect, especially when new vampires began to spring from the ground. Now there were twenty-six. She looked over at the big ugly vampire at her side and said, "Jake, beat them senseless but keep the slayer alive I want to give her as a present to someone. The rest of you can get your digs in too. Just remember what I said."

"Give me a break," Buffy said as the vampire named Jake stalked over toward her and Spike. Buffy wiped the tears from her face and looked at Spike and then looked and the vampires who had encircled them.

"You were right about the outfit." She cracked a smile looking at the vampires that surrounded them they looked like they had stolen Xander's wardrobe.

"No time for that Slayer, we can't fight them all and that big one looks like he could take us out a single blow. And running would be pointless too, who knows how many more minions she has." Spike said gravely. 

Then POOF. Everyone turned around, to see Katherine turn into a pile of dust and a beautiful girl standing over the ashes. Jake had stopped his advancing on Buffy and Spike and now went after the girl. Some of the minions retreated seeing their sire reduced to pile of dust, but at least ten vamps stuck around.

Buffy saw Spike's face as he looked at the girl. A slight smile crossed his face until he was sucker punched by a vamp. Buffy turned around in time to duck a kick coming toward her face. Buffy staked the first vampire easily. But the next vampire was more experienced and probably took kickboxing, because she was throwing kick and punches rhythmically and connecting with Buffy's face and abdomen a little to often for the slayers liking. Another vampire joined the vampire currently kicking Buffy's butt.

"Two heads aren't always better than one." Buffy said before she gripped both of their skulls and clunked them together knocking out both vamps and staking them. Another vampire grabbed her from behind a male vampire grabbed her in a bear hug. Meanwhile Spike was dealing with three vampires that surrounded him.

"You kill your own!" The first vampire said. "You must die."

He lunged at Spike *Big mistake, mate* 

Spike sidestepped him and staked him in one fast movement. The other two vamps were stunned momentarily and that is all. Spike needed to capitalize on it and quickly staked the second one. 

"SPIKE!!!" 

Spike turned in time to see Buffy being slammed in the side on a grave stone. The third vampire lunged at Spike and received an uppercut that snapped his head back. Spike landed flat on his back.

"STOPPPP" Shouted a voice. It was her, the vampire stopped punching Spike and the other let go of Buffy to see this petite girl standing in front of Jake. He looked mesmerized, his hands were still at his sides; he made no movement.

"Now I can either kill all of you now or you can leave quietly. Because this is a battle that none of you will win. And if you don't believe me just look at what is going to happen to Jake." And with that she stuck her hand into his chest. There was a sickening crackle of bones and tearing skin and flesh. She pulled her hand back out and in her hand was Maul's heart and as quickly as she took it out and looked at it, the heart disintegrated into dust, as did Jake. The other vampires looked horrified at this girl with all of this power. 

Buffy looked at Spike who was smiling. **Does he know this girl or something**

"Anyone want another demo?" Vampires took off running. She looked at Buffy, then tilted her head to the left and said, "I lied." 

And with that she jumped on a head stone took out five stakes from a bag and as the vampires ran away she threw them with such precision she staked them all. They, were at least fifty meters away. Buffy looked at her in awe. She jumped off the headstone and gave Buffy her hand to help her up. Then she turned to Spike.

"Hi Rainne." Spike said shyly. *She looks even better than I remember

"Hi William. You look good, as usual." She gave a hug, but it was more than a hug from Spike's reaction, he hugged her back like she was his long lost love. 

Rainne broke the hug and walked over to Buffy, "This must be the slayer that you told me about." She said turning back to Buffy. Rainne extended her arm again in hand shaking mode,. "My name is Rainne."

"I am Buffy." Buffy looked at her intently. She felt a familiar vibe off of this girl Rainne but shook it off. She had cinnamon brown skin and an oval shaped face. Her eyes were brown, but when the moonlight shone on them they looked red. Her lips were full and pouty. Men would give up their soul for those lips to kiss them. She was about 5'7 and a hundred and 110 pounds. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, but it was long and silky straight. She was wearing a pair of Manola Blahnik sling back green heels and Dolce/Gabanna green leather mini dress that barely covered her upper thigh of her toned legs. **If I wore anything that short my Mom would kill me**

"Were you two heading somewhere, before the ambush??" She asked, looking at Spike then to Buffy.

"We were just mulling about looking for the new big bad but I think she found us." Buffy replied. 

"Yeah, but you dusted her." Spike said looking at the pile of dust in front of her.

"Hey there isn't anything I wouldn't do for an old friend." She smiled at Spike

**Why does she keep looking at Spike like that?**

"You need a ride somewhere then?" Rainne asked looking at Buffy.

"Uhhh I think that I should keep patrolling. But you can take off Spike." Buffy said, "Uhh you two can catch up on old times."

"Yeah, we should do that." Spike said absentmindedly.

"Well I am going to go now guys." Buffy said flinched as she began to walk away. Spike shook off his days and turned to Buffy seeing her discomfort.

"What's wrong?" Spike asked, concerned by Buffy's reaction. 

"I think I bruised my ribs. I've been getting my butt kicked a lot lately. First I let Dracula bite me then I get my butt kicked by that demon woman not once but twice and I get staked by my own stake two weeks ago. Don't worry I'll be fine. Why don't you go? I'm going on a quick patrol and then I'll go home. You go catch up. I know you want to." 

Buffy took off into the night as Spike reluctantly went with Rainne.

  
* * * 

Riley made his way up to the Summer's porch and knocked on the door half expecting to see Buffy open it. Instead, Joyce stood behind the door smiling at the young man before her, "Riley? Buffy didn't mention that you would come by tonight. She's on patrol. Come on in, she'll be glad to see you."

Riley stepped over the threshold and closed the door behind him.

"Somehow, I don't think that she will be too thrilled."

Joyce turned around and saw Riley's demon face staring at her and fainted dead away.

Riley smiled as he caught her and gently set her down on the couch. She wasn't who he wanted, but not a second later the true object came down the stairs.

"Mom, I wanted to know if I could . . . ." Dawn looked at Riley who was standing over her mother's limp body. Dawn's scream was shrill as she saw her mother. She ran forward and pushed past Riley to check on her. "Wh-what happened?"

Riley looked at the girl's silky dark blond hair and her small frame hovering over her mother his face descended. Suddenly Dawn stiffened, she knew something wasn't right. She could sense, vampires not as well as Buffy, but she had been around Angel too much not to know one. She turned around and looked at Riley, who stood there looking concerned but Dawn knew better.

"She just fainted." Riley finally answered.

"I-I have to call 9-1-1." Dawn got up slowly and grabbed the phone only to have Riley's hand clamp over hers. Her large green eyes looked up at him.

"I wouldn't call them Dawnie." Riley said softly as he looked into her eyes. He could feel her fear growing as she wrenched her hand from his and took off into the dining room. She was halfway to the kitchen when his large arms gripped her shoulders. Dawn let out a blood curdling screaming and kicked Riley in the groin. The vampire doubled over in pain as the fourteen-year- old dash back to her sisters weapons chest and flung it open by the time she grabbed a stake and turned around, Riley was already standing behind her, his demonic face showing. 

Dawn lunged at him, but he batted her away like a fly. Dawn got up quickly remembering a vial of holy water that they kept on the front mantle she ran toward the foyer, but was abruptly yanked back by the vampire.

Riley grinned as she struggled, "Now, now, little Summers."

Dawn tried to jab Riley with the stake which he quickly took care of by dislocating her right shoulder, and the stake dropped to the ground. Her arm went limp as she howled in pain. Tears streamed down Dawn face as she looked at her mother's form laying quietly. She silently prayed for Buffy to come home, but Buffy wasn't walking through the door. Dawn was glad in a way that her mother wasn't wake, because she would have died seeing her helpless against him. But Dawn was going to go out fighting.

She was a two feet off the ground. Her ribs sensitive from his crushing grip, she kicked him in the shin. If she had learned anything from her sister was self-defence. Using her good arm, she snaked it between their struggling bodies and grabbed his crown jewel and twisted.

Riley screamed in pain, his demon face receding and dropped the young girl. Dawn tried to get up but Riley grabbed her feet and scooted over her. Pinning her to the ground her arms pinned to her sides her legs held down by his.

He growled and laughed at the same time, "Never thought I'd have two Summers' women in this position."

Dawn spit in his face, which made him laugh harder as his demon form returned. She was gripped in fear, "Buffy is so gonna stake you."

"Buffy should be a bit preoccupied tonight. Your saviour won't be coming home anytime soon."

"What do you mean?" Fear evident in her voice.

"Tonight a new slayer will be called." Riley hissed, "But first I have a date with the younger sis. Don't worry Dawn this will hurt a lot."

Riley brought his head down to her neck bit into Dawn. The scream she wanted to release was caught in her throat, it hurt beyond belief. Hearing his slurps and growls as he fed off of her was sickening to her stomach. She began to feel light headed in seconds and then the room started to go dark her eyes closed for what she knew was going to be the last time.

* * *

When Joyce woke up, she saw two figures lying on the floor. It took a second before eyes focused on the sight before her. A man was lying on top of her daughter. Then she realized that it was Riley and Dawn. Joyce grabbed the vase off of the coffee table and approached the two cautiously and then smashed the vase over his head, knocking Riley unconscious. Joyce screamed as she saw the bite mark on her daughter neck and the translucent glow of her pale skin. Joyce ran to the phone and called 9-1-1. Her hands trembled as she pressed the buttons and by the time she turned around Riley was gone the front door swinging open.

* * *

When Buffy saw a large figure running from her house from down the block she knew something was wrong. And when she heard the sirens approach from the other end of the street, she ran home and was there in a minute. The ambulance pulled into the driveway and so did the police. Buffy ran into her door way to find her mother crying and holding Dawn's limp body in her hands. Her mother looked up at her teary eyed and drained. The Paramedics quickly put Dawn on a stretcher and into the ambulance.

Both Buffy and Joyce followed in the police car as the paramedics attended to Dawn.

* * *

"So it's been a little while seen we last talked." Rainne said smiling.

Spike was fascinated by the view of her Condo, "Yeah a year and bit."

"So you and the slayer. I see romance in your future."

"Well someone has got to tell her that. She doesn't see me that way. There isn't a chance." Spike said solemnly.

"Don't say that. I see a lot of changes in your future." Rainne smiled knowing not to say too much she looked around her room as the housing plans lay about.

"Like what? Me getting this blasted chip out of my head? I don't think so."

"And why not?"

Spike halted before her turned to face her, she had changed her clothes and was wearing a pair of blue jeans and white cotton T-shirt. "What do you have planned Rainne?"

"Nothing." She lied, "It's not my plan."

"Really?"

"You sure ask a ton of questions. Don't you trust me?" Rainne took his hand and brought him inside. The look that Spike gave her was enough to know the answer was yes. "I have never lead you wrong. I have never held you back."

"True."

"But have to catch up on old times."

Spike smiled as she closed the door.

* * *

Glory paced the room frantically Jinx and Dreg were suppose to find her The Key and yet she looked around and it wasn't there.

But she could feel that the key would eventually come to her. For some reason, she knew it was only a matter of time before she found it and when she did, the dimensions demons and humans would bow before her perfect feet.

* * *

Riley walked into the silent mansion to see Ryan cursing a few straggling minion. Riley only heard the ending of their conversation.

"So you left after some bitch killed her? She was your Goddamn sire and you let someone dust her?" Ryan yelled, the minions cowered, "And where is Riley?"

"Right here." Ryan spun around to see the newly turned vampire.

"Where have you been?"

"Out having some fun. So Katherine is dust, huh? Buffy got a hold of her?" Riley answered and then asked nonchalantly.

"No. Not the Slayer. Someone else."

"We are out of here." One of the minions shouted as he grabbed a bag.

"Me too." They all slowly left, leaving Ryan and Riley standing there.

"So what are you going to do?" Ryan asked Riley.

"Cause a little more trouble for my favourite girl. I got a couple of her friends to visit and another vampire to go and see." Riley turned and walked out the door. Leaving Ryan to contemplate what he was going to do, when it suddenly struck him. He grabbed a coat and headed out into the night.

To be continued...


	5. Slide

_ Destiny Series _

**Slide **pt. 5 of 10 

_ **Author:** Richess a.k.a. A.N.H. Richards _

_ **Feedback:** Does Spike have a hot tight little body? Please R & R _

_ **Email:** richess78@hotmail.com_

_ **Disclaimer:** All Characters belong to J. Whedon, Mutant Enemy Productions, and/or Fox Production and etc. EXCEPT, Rainne, Raul, and Ryan _

_ **Summary: **This is set directly after Here Comes The Rainne Again (Katherine and Riley both begin there assaults on Buffy. Rainne begins her own plan and divides the gang from the Slayer) Buffy begins to lose everyone. Rainne and Glory have a chat. Graham and Spike get into a bit of trouble. The gang comes back to find out that some things have been changed forever. Set After Listening to Fear (S.5) _

_ Author's Notes: _ _Thanks to my beta reader Love's Bitch & Michala_

_**Completed:** 09/23/01 _

Sam continued to read the books. Although Kendra had died over two years ago he had a new charge already her name was Allison. Granted she was only five years old, but that what was going to make her special like Kendra. He trained slayers from childhood that was what he did to make them efficient slayers. 

He had read the same prophecy book over and over, "The blood of four would make it whole. It would bring forth the destruction in the land of the Sun." 

Sam walked toward the basement fridge opened it. The medical, and magical elements remained there, so did three vials of Kendra's blood. He looked at the vial and quickly stored in the portable cooler. He only had three hours before he and boarder the plane headed for Los Angeles. 

* * * 

Buffy and Joyce waited nervously as Ben walked into the waiting area both women stood up immediately. 

"Uhh Ladies have a seat. Mrs Summers, Buffy." Ben gestured. Both women compiled neither daring to speak afraid Ben continued, "Well your sister lost a lot of blood and we have been giving her transfusions. She is sleeping right now but this is a critical stage. She has been through a huge trauma." 

"Can we see her?" Joyce asked hopefully. 

"Maybe in another hour of or so Mrs. Summers. DoctorMurdock is still in there with her." 

Joyce looked toward the room and then at Buffy who gave her mother's hand a reassuring squeeze. 

"We do need some information on your daughter though Mrs. Summers we don't have any recent medical records on Dawn." 

"I'll tell you all the information." Buffy volunteered looking at the expression of pain on her mothers face. 

"Great! I'll need to ask you some quick questions. I'll be back in a few minutes" Ben said seeing that Buffy needed time with Joyce. 

Joyce looked wearily at her daughter as she remembered her words hours before her surgery. 

_She's not mine is she?.....But she feels like my daugther.... And she's precious to the world just like you are to me._

Joyce huddled up beside Buffy not wanting to hear that her daughter might die. Buffy had never seen her mother like this. Ben knew at this critical time in her healing process that Joyce should not be under stress, Buffy knew this too She pulled out her cell phone and called Giles, but all she got was his answering machine at the magic shop and his home. 

* * * 

Giles was shocked when he got the call from the infamous Watcher Sam Zabuto, it was almost surreal. Sam had become a watcher at the age of eighteen and he was now fifty-eight. Giles dashed to L.A. International Airport to meet the man he had heard about and admired for years. 

As soon as he picked up Sam and started the two hour trek back to Sunnydale his cell phone went off. Giles answered to hear the frantic cursing of Buffy over the phone. 

"GILES! Where the hell have you been. I've been calling all over this freaking town trying to find you British ass and then your phone was out of range, I thought something happened to you too." Buffy yelled over the phone. 

"Buffy what's wrong?" Giles looked over at Sam who was intently listening. 

"Some vamp got in my house and bit Dawn.  She's in the hospital in critical condition. And I don't know what to do my mom is in meltdown mode. And Willow and Xander aren't here and neither are you." 

Giles was extremely concerned by the distress in her voice. "Ok Buffy I'll be there are soon as I can. You be strong for your Mother and Dawn." 

"It's not like I have choice right know." With that Buffy hung up the phone. 

"Problems, with your Slayer?" Sam's quiet but commanding voice asked. 

"Always." Giles answered before he began to explain the situation. 

* * * 

Spike and Rainne sat on the couch and talked for hours.  Catching up on old time until a young male vampire figure entered the room. Rainne rolled her eyes at the interruption. "What is it Raul?" 

"We heard over the scanner that someone from 1630 Revello Drive was taken to the hospital in critical condition?" Raul relayed promptly. 

"Come on we can met your Slayer there.  There is still four more hours till sunrise." 

"How do you know where she lives." 

"I know everything don't you remember sweetie." 

"Yeah I remember." He grabbed his duster and followed her out the door. 

* * * 

They arrived at the hospital in minutes and found Buffy consoling her mother. Spike immediately rushed toward the two women and Rainne hung back a little she knew which room was Dawn's instantly and crept in there. She looked at the pale girl as tubes pumped blood in to her body. She needed a part of the Key's energy to complete her plan. She quickly sprinkled the fine black dust on the Dawn and chanted the incantation. 

"Let this all be done. Let the battle begin for the war that can't be won. Let the Key bring forth his life. I need but just a piece to trigger his release." 

Dawn's eyes fluttered as the green energy left her body. Her heart suddenly stopped the blare of the heart monitor seemed like a quite buzz to Rainne she couldn't be distracted. She knew that the Key would be fine. Rainne held the sacred black stone and the energy was absorbed in it. The stone glowed a bright green. Rainne slunk out of the room. She manoeuvred back to where Spike was with Buffy. 

A wave of nurses and a doctor ran past the Summers women, who instantly panicked. Joyce got up to see what happening, doctors and nurses scurried around the room and hallway. Buffy reached her mother's side in seconds to watch the doctors get the crash cart. 

Buffy and Spike held on to Joyce as Ben rounded the corner. With in minutes Dawn was stabilized but Joyce was crying. She held her head and gasped in pain. 

"Mom?" 

"I think that maybe your mother should lie down Buffy." Ben suggested taking them into a private waiting room. 

Spike looked at through the window of Dawn's room and then turned to see Rainne standing behind him. 

"She's going to be fine." Rainne assured him. 

"I believe you." 

"God you've changed so much. Caring about people. I can tell that you love the Slayer. I can tell that you love her family." Rainne smiled. 

"I'm still the big bad." He tried to joke but seeing Dawn lying in the bed helpless made him feel a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He remembered feeling it when Dru was attacked by the angry mob in Prague. 

"Yeah right a fluffy sweetie big bad." She said hugging him. 

* * * 

Buffy left with Ben and Spike watched Joyce's drained face. 

"Joyce what happened how did the vampire get in the house?" 

Joyce's face remained drought but she refused to cry, "I don't know. One minute I was talking to Riley and then the next thing I knew I saw it over Dawn and I was so scared." She turned toward Spike and cried in his shoulder. 

"So Riley was the only one that came in? 

"Yes but..." 

"Did you invite Riley in?" 

"I-I don't remember?" Joyce looked at Spike confused, then it dawned on her. 

Spike already knew the answer. 

* * * 

After all the commotion with Dawn, Rainne walked down the lemon coloured hallway and felt something vaguely familiar about the young Doctor who appeared around the corner. She shock it off and then went back to getting a soda. Her cell phone rang. 

"Hello." 

"Rainne it's Raul. Everything is going as planned in L.A. The witches and the boy and the demon are fine. The other Watcher has arrived. He must be carrying it with him." 

"Great everything is cool then." 

"You got part of the key? Wow." Raul said shocked. 

"Yup. I couldn't have gotten any easier. She's in the hospital got bit by a vampire." 

"Wow." 

"You said that already. Anyways...." Rainne's voice trailed off as a young male Doctor passed her. He smiled at her shyly and then went into a room. "I gotta go." Rainne hung up the phone abruptly and followed the male doctor into the room. 

"Fancy meeting you in Sunnydale, Glorificus." The blond spun around to Rainne standing behind her. 

"Well if it isn't Maridhia! By the way the name is Glory." 

"And the name is Rainne now." 

"Well you look good. Mar....Rainne." Glory looked up and down at her. 

"You too Glory." 

Both girls stared at each other memories of there last battle still fresh in their minds. 

Helping to defeat a god was probably one of Rainne's biggest triumphs. She had moved from dimension to dimension trying to protect the key. She had put it in the safety of shaman in Nigeria nearly a thousand years ago. But the Shaman and his tribe were killed off nearly five hundred years ago during the slave trade and it was believe that Catholic priests had taken the hidden treasure inside the box. She had searched most of Europe for it to no avail. Then in the 1700's she had heard that the key had gotten into the hands of some monks in Eastern Europe. But now it was in the body of a young girl.  Rainne doubted that the dim-witted God knew where the key was. 

"So you must be looking for the key?" Rainne asked already knowing the answer. Glory smiled slightly. "You know I'll destroy it before you can use it." 

"You can try." Glory sniped, "So what destiny's are you creating now oh wise one." She rolled her eyes. 

"Nothing to concern you Glory." Rainne smiled pleasantly as a middle aged Doctor walked into the room. 

"So what brings you to Sunnydale?" 

"You know." 

"It's about that time huh?" 

"Yup." 

"Can I kill it. I would love to brain suck him." 

"You can try but I'll stop you." 

"YOU can try." Glory scoffed at her cockiness. 

"Actually I can do. You know that." 

"I'm still standing." 

"You weren't then." Rainne quipped. 

"Couldn't brain suck you freak. That's the only reason why." Glory laughed, "Plus you didn't look so hot yourself.  Plus I have learned some new tricks" 

"Glory just stay out of my way." 

"And you mine Rainne." 

The two girls left the room and went in opposite directions. 

When Rainne walked back around to the ICU she noticed that Spike was gone and that so was Buffy. 

* * *

Buffy sneaked past the nurse leaving the adjacent room as her mom and Spike talked. She walked in quietly looking at her sister. Her skin pale and the large bandage around her neck were the only signs of her ordeal. The once lively fourteen year-old looked like a sleeping beauty. Buffy felt tears spring to her eyes as she stepped closer to Dawn. Then suddenly Buffy jumped back as Dawn's eyes shot open. 

"Buffy?" she asked weakly trying to focus on the figure next to her. 

"Dawnie, it's me." Buffy smiled through the tears. 

"Buffy? I..." Dawn's voice cracked as she began to cry. 

"Shhhhhh. It's ok Dawnie." Buffy stroked her sisters hair lovingly. 

"No it's... Is mom ok? He didn't hurt did he?" 

"No, mom is fine." 

"I thought Riley was gonna kill her." Dawn cleared her dry throat. 

"What?" Buffy asked in total disbelief. "Dawn you were attacked by a vampire." 

"Riley. Riley is a vampire." 

Buffy stepped back as if she was burnt by her sister's words, "Riley is a vampire." 

"He tried to kill me… and was trying to kill mom. Buffy… I was so scared and he was so strong." Dawn began to cry. Buffy looked down at her sister and watched as her clean bandaged was suddenly seeped in red. 

"Dawn you have to stay calm." Buffy grabbed the chair next to bed and held her sisters hand. 

"Ok." 

"I need for you to tell me everything very slowly ok Dawnie." 

"Ok." 

* * * 

Glory walked into her condo after her brief meeting with Rainne had her in a huff. A human male sat in her living room talking to Dreg and Jinx. 

"Who is that?" Glory blared at the human, "Is he food because I am full but I don't mind getting a little over indulgent." 

"Actually most beautifious he has a plan . . . to get the key." 

"Really?" Glory asked intrigued but sceptically. 

Ryan looked at the beautiful blond before him. A god, but he could read her every inch mind. 'So fragmented,' Ryan thought as she stepped closer. 

"So spit it out gorgeous." Glory said in a sickly sweet voice. 

"I have conditions before I give you this information." 

"Conditions? I should brain suck you NOW!" She blared. Glory advanced on Ryan in record time. 

"Most magnificent, I think th...!" 

"Don't call me that friggin' name!" Glory screamed. 

"Sorry most holy. Angelic…" Jinx was knocked unconscious by a thunderous fist. Ryan jumped a bit she had moved so fast he barely saw her hit the demon.

"So what is your plan…. And it better be good." She warned. "What the hell is your name?" 

"Ryan. I am a telepath, I can…" 

"I know what it means you moron. So what?" 

"I can get near the Slayer and find out where the key is." 

Glory examined her nails. 

"Something you can't do." He added hearing her thought of brain sucking him. 

Then bore a look through him at the last part of his sentence, "How did you….?" 

"I am a telepath remember and you suck human brains a therefore I can read you because it's in you. Stabilizing you." 

Glory looked at him intrigued, "I think having you around will be useful. Do you have a plan?" 

"Absolutely." 

* * * 

Graham was shocked when he saw a light on in Riley's apartment. As he crept inside slowly to find his friend walking out of the bathroom, slapping after shave on his face. Riley stepped over toward his bed to get his shirt, "Hello Graham." Riley turned to see his friend. 

"Riley, for Gods sakes Buffy and I have searched this whole godforsaken town looking for you. Hell we even heard some vamp was keeping a human hostage. We thought it was you. Buffy was worried man. So was I. Where have you been?" 

"Around. Here and there." 

"Well did you forget about coming back to the army." 

"Nope. I just got side-tracked." 

"Side-tracked?" Graham asked. 

"Yes you bloody did!" A voice seething with anger growled. Graham spun around to see Spike slamming Riley's door shattering the glass. He watched as the vampire pulled out a stake. 

Graham turned back to Riley to see him grinning, "How is Dawnie? Feeling any better?" 

"You son of bitch! You almost killed her." Spike yelled. 

"Almost doesn't count." Riley shrugged disappointed, _but then again he thought. "To bad I didn't have a little more time with her. I could have had a lot of fun with her." He smiled brightly. _

Spike growled and stepped forward. Graham slowly took in the exchange knowing that the vampire couldn't touch Riley. 

"She would have made a tasty snack and you know what kind of snack I mean Spike." Riley said barely above a whisper 

"You're bloody sick." Spike lunged at Riley who easily dodged the infuriated vampire. 

"She's so young and inexperienced..." Riley stumbled backwards from the right hook that Spike gave him. 

"You're lucky that I got here before Buffy did, because when she finds out you were the one that nearly killed Bit. She's gonna put you in a world of hurt. The only difference is that I am going to do it for her." 

"I'd like to see you try." Riley replied. 

"What the hell is going on here?" Graham inquired not believing his own eyes. 

"He's a bloody vampire. He nearly killed Dawn last night." Spike spat out. 

"No he can't be." Graham said fiercely. 

"Graham don't listen to him. He's mad at me; he's in love with Buffy. You know that I would never hurt Dawn. And I am not a vampire." 

Graham looked at Spike and then Riley. He looked past both of them to Riley's dresser mirror. "I don't think that's going to wash with me Finn. Number one, 'Chipped Boy Wonder' here just hit and his head didn't explode and two you don't have a reflection." 

Riley looked over his shoulder and shrugged. Pulling up his pants underneath the towel and fastened the jeans. 

"So what are you going to do about it Graham? Spike?" 

"How about I dust you!" Spike tackled Riley sending both vampires to the ground. Spike got the upper hand pretty quickly. He hauled Riley of the floor and threw him into the adjacent wall. The drywall caved in and crumbled from the force. Graham looked in shock as Riley bounced back up and took a swing at Spike. Graham pulled out his tazer gun and flicked on the switch quickly. 

Riley loomed over the vampire ready for the kill. But a swift boot to the small of his back sent him crashing to the floor. He turned on his back expecting to see Buffy but it wasn't her. Instead a Buffy-sized girl stood over him looking mockingly in his eyes. 

Buffy stood behind her. 

She turned to Buffy, "You can handle?" 

Buffy nodded her head and launched a full out attack on her ex-boyfriend. After receiving a couple of sharp uppercuts to the face, Buffy dealt a hard right cross which broke Riley's nose instantly a small amount of blood trickled from his nose. The ex-soldier laughed as he saw the look of hatred in her eyes. 

"It's all your fault Buffy." 

Graham side stepped behind Riley his tazer gun ready. 

"My fault?" Buffy spat out. 

"Yeah! Your FAULT. You closed yourself off from me and that's why I was leaving. But you see I got myself in a bit of trouble. See I happened to meet a vampire by the name of Katherine. Whom I heard had a dusty ending. Your work?" 

"Not mine." Buffy replied venomously. Rainne raised her hand fanning her fingers, which received a growl from the new vampire. Spike, Buffy, Rainne and Graham listened to his speech. 

"Well you see I noticed Buffy's little cravings for the undead so I figured why the hell not." Riley shrugged putting on his demon's face. 

Rainne burst out laughing, everyone was completely caught off guard.

"Something I said?" Riley growled. 

"Information runs rampant in the underground. I know all about what happened to you and why." She smirked. 

"Really?" A small glint of discomfort passed Riley's face but was instantly gone after a brief second. 

"Yuppers! Really! You killed the vamps sister after you became her willing blood whore." Rainne smiled as Graham continued to make his slow approach towards Riley. Now he was directly behind the vampire. When Riley gave the soldier a vicious roundhouse kick to the jaw, send Graham flying into the adjacent wall knocking him out cold. 

Rainne laughed harder as Spike and Buffy took up defensive stances. 

Buffy whispered to Spike, "Is she crazy?" 

Spike looked over at his old friend from the corner of his eye and raised an unsure eyebrow at Buffy. 

"Then she made you I guess her concubine slash torture victim. Then as most vamps do she took a liking to you and turned you. Am I right?" Rainne smirked, Riley's face was answer alone, "Shall I continue, ok then you decided to attack your ex's sister because you know that you can't touch her." 

"Actually I could touch her. Tons of vampires have before. Angel, Spike, Dracula . . . God only knows how else?" 

"Whatever." Rainne said as her cell phone rang. "Well you guys go and have your little rumble. I have a call to take. " Rainne graciously glided out of the room, "Oh yeah and Buffy kick his ass proper." 

"So which one of you is gonna 'dust me'." The Ex-soldier smiled. 

"I think that I deserve that honour." Buffy retorted as she backhanded him. When the Slayer took her second swing he caught her forearm and her elbow in his grip. As he pulled her toward him swinging her around Riley got the Slayer off balance letting her own momentum carry her sending her straight into wall. Buffy's head made a resounding thud as it hit the wall and then the floor. Spike tried to catch her but Riley kicked him hard in the stomach. Spike doubled over, but dodged Riley's next blow. 

Spike gave the new vampire a punch to the bread basket then kicked him swiftly in the face. Riley flew backward from the force. Spike stomped on his chest and was ecstatic at the sound of ribs cracking. Riley grunted in pain as Spike kicked him again. Riley grabbed a hold of his foot on the third kick catching Spike off balance. 

The peroxide blond staggered backward and in on quick motion Riley was off the ground. Riley grabbed Spike and with all of his sheer strength he slammed the elder in to the dresser letting the shards of glass fly. Riley saw the perfect opportunity as he saw the fallen tazer. He grabbed it quickly and charged at Spike who was still reeling from the last blow. The elder vampire looked up in time to feel the sharp jolts of electricity hit him briefly stunning him. Riley dropped the tazer and grabbed Spike by the back of his shirt and threw him threw the glass door. Spike took his last ounce of strength pushed Riley backward. Riley bellowed in laughter at the blond's feeble attempt. Spike pulled out a stake only to have it easily wrestled away from Spike. It clatter echoed. He threw Spike back threw the window inside the apartment where the elder vampire landed in a heap. 

Riley stalked inside as Spike got up trying to back away. 

* * * 

Buffy woke up groggily and shook the cobwebs out of her mind. But she only had minutes to process all the information suddenly in her line of site. 

Buffy watched in horror as Riley grabbed a fallen stake and charged at Spike ramming him into the wall. Spike struggled with Riley's grip and Rainne was nowhere to be seen. Buffy looked at the weapons bag that Riley had under his bed and grabbed the first thing that she could find and aimed and pointed it. 

Bolts of electricity shot though Riley's body as he feel to the ground. The stake clattered to the ground. Buffy quickly grabbed it and straddled the incapacitated vampire. 

"Dawn told me what you said. Just think about it this way. The only thing that you are gonna be on top of is a mantle. 

Buffy watched her ex-lover exploded into dust and began to cry. Suddenlyshe felt strong arms encircle her and lift her up carefully. Buffy turned to see a sad expression on his face. Buffy wondered briefly if there was something more between the two of them and Spike quickly answered that question with a searing kiss. It was the softest and yet the most scarring kiss that she had ever receive. Every inch of her was forever changed. Marred by his caring and his depth. He had come here to exact revenge for Dawn. He had come here to spare her the torture. Buffy pulled away needing air and then she saw it in his large blue eyes. It was love. It was complete and it was for her. Buffy smiled slightly as he brushed the tears off her cheek. 

"Buffy I...." Spike began. 

For a brief second Spike was happy, then a look of utter shock crossed his face and he just looked into her eyes for the last time. 

Buffy before the Slayer could even register what had happened, the man in her arms crumbled into a pile of dust at her feet. She could feel the grainy substance fall through her fingers as it pooled to mound at her feet. Buffy couldn't utter a single gasp as he disappeared. She looked up to see Rainne standing in front of her a stake in her right hand. The Slayer looked at her in confusion. Until a left hook caught the Slayer off guard and knocked her out cold. 

* * * 

Rainne looked drained as she walked through her Condo's door. The tears had stopped over an hour ago. After making sure that his destiny went as planned this was her biggest challenge. Before it hadn't been this hard, she would just kill them but this time it was personal. It was her William. Her chosen one. She'll never forget the first day that she saw him. 

**London**** 1872**

The summer day was bright and extremely hot. She walked down the streets of London of course an anomaly but her control of people's mind was expertly fine tuned over six hundred years earlier. 

She walked along the edge of the park where most of the young men and women were flirting. But she noticed one young boy in solitude. He looked no more then sixteen and was writing furiously in a note book. She approached him quietly and sat down next to him. He was so enthralled in his writing that it took him a full minute to realize that a woman was sitting next to him. 

"I am sorry Miss. Can I help you?" He asked, his blue eyes sparkled in the sun. his glasses perched on his nose. Although outside was hot the young man looked as cool as a cucumber. She sat down next to him and smiled. 

"You can help me."

The young man looked intrigued, "Yes?" 

"Remember that you are destined to greatness, in heart and even soul. I need you to remember this." She leaned forward as he looked at her intrigued, "You must trust me." 

With that she slowly got up and walked off into the busy nearby square to be lost in the crowd. She would see him when his time was near. 

* * * 

Their first stop on the way back home was Buffy's house. Battered, bruised and no one talking to each other the scoobies were in dead silence the whole ride home. If Angel hadn't taken them to that stupid club Willow and Xander would have been living out there normal lives. But know they both dared each other to sing and then The Host revealed it all. Anya, and Tara pleaded with them to reveal what they had been told. 

They pulled along side the Revello Drive and saw one small light in the Summers living room. The parked in the driveway and a walked up the porch Willow rung the door bell but no one answered. She continued to ring and Xander looked through the living room window and saw Buffy huddled on the sofa staring blankly. 

"She's there." Xander told them, "Hey Buffy!" 

She shook her head out of her daze and got up slowly and answered. Willow gasped as she looked at her friends appearance. Buffy's face was pale, a large black and blue lump looked as painful as it was her eyes red and puffy. She was wrapped in a comforter. 

"Oh Willow everything is sooo....." Buffy began to cry and Willow rushed to hug her sobbing friend. 

"Buffy? What's wrong?" Xander asked his voice a little bit choked as he saw the pain etched in her face. 

"Is it your mom, Buffy?" Tara asked quietly as they all entered the house. 

Buffy shock her head and the gang waited patiently as Buffy sat down and pulled her blanket closer to her. 

"Buffy where is Joyce?" 

"Sleeping." Buffy said sadly. 

"Where's Dawn?" Tara asked, she looked at the Willow and then at Xander. 

This question only made Buffy begin to cry harder. The gang all looked at each and then at 

Buffy, "She's in the hospital. She was a-att-attacked." 

"Attacked by what?" Anya asked finally. 

"A vampire." Buffy replied softly. 

"Was it Spike? I bet it was Spike." Xander grumbled. 

"Oh god Spike...." Buffy began to cry again, and now the group was really concerned. 

"What exactly happened? Did something happen to Dawn and Spike?" Willow asked getting a little nervous about the answer that she was going to receive. 

"Yes." Buffy whispered, "Ohh Willow I needed you so much. So much has happened." 

"You can tell us Buffy, we're here for you now." 

Buffy took a deep breath and began, "First of all Dawn is fighting for her life in the hospital. Me her big sister The Vampire Slayer couldn't get her slow butt over to her house to save her sister." 

"Your house?" Willow asked, "Your sister invited a vampire in. Why would she do that?" 

"Nope it wasn't Dawn it was my Mom and now she's feeling guilty and they have her on medication. She sleeping up stairs." 

"Why would mom invite some stranger into your house." Anya asked. 

"She didn't invite in a stranger. She invited in Riley." 

A small gasp escaped Tara's mouth. 

"Riley is a vampire?" Xander asked in disbelief. 

"He was until I dusted him." Buffy said coldly. The group remained in silenced shock. "I should have tortured him slowly after what he did to her." 

"How is she doing?" Xander asked in total disbelief. 

"She's doing better then before." Buffy began to cry again. Willow reached out and hugged her best friend. 

"And what about Spike?" Xander wanted Buffy to continue. 

"He....he..... is dead." Buffy cried into Willow's shoulder. 

"What do you mean dead? He is already dead." 

"I mean that he's dust. Ashes. He's gone. She killed him." Buffy held on to Willow and then they began to hear the whole story. 

**_To be continued...... _**


End file.
